


ecstasy

by sleepynayeon



Series: broken hearts and addiction [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3mix, Angst, Chaeyu, Extremely Dark, F/F, Mimo, Smut, implied samo (very brief tho), mentions of rape thats why i said theres non-con in here, michaeng, saida, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynayeon/pseuds/sleepynayeon
Summary: despite all her attempts not to, mina found herself giving in.and there was no way she could have ever escaped,not from the bittersweet ruse that was son chaeyoung.





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> the start of an era! i'm not sure how long this story will be but i assure you, as compared to rohypnol and ketamine, it'll be longer and definitely more darker. (though the other two are pretty dark lol) if you're sensitive to rape, suicide, or anything sketchy in general other than smut i highly advise you not to read this story. there will be a few chapters with smut, other times there'll be just mentions of smut, and i know for sure that towards the end there will be non-con. i'll warn y'all ofc but this is just to let you know. it's not a fluffy story, so if you're looking for that, sorry.  
> updates will also probably be really irregular, since each chapter is gonna be hella long. so please bear with me on that.  
> i hope you enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the unlikely meeting of someone who didn't want to be there and someone who made her wish she was there all the time.

  _People have told me not to take love so lightly. It can be sweet, and it can turn deadly. It can be addictive._   

  

 _It can be a drug._   

  

Mina narrowed her eyes as she stepped into the dim club, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. Writhing bodies surrounded her on all sides. Drunk men and women alike stumbled past her, muttering apologies as they bumped their arms against her. The stench of alcohol, sweat, and vomit filled the air. Mina couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust; this was not normally a place she would spend her nights at.  

  

So then, why was she here?  

  

For a job.  

 

Myoui Mina was fresh out of college -- at least, she had graduated four months ago, and that counted as recent to her --and she was desperate for a job. Whether it be teaching, or dancing, or some other job, she would take it. Hell, she would take the sketchiest job known to mankind. As long as she got a good pay, she didn't care.  

  

Fortunately, she had been hired for two jobs – one as a normal office assistant, and the other as a dancer at the club she was standing in. She never would've taken the dancer position – she just wasn't that type, to do sleazy dances in a _club –_ but her job in the office provided her with virtually no money. She couldn't pay her rent just with that money. So she went out job hunting, something part-time that provided just enough money. And what did she find? A job for a dancer at this club. Mina was lucky she was experienced in all types of dancing. God knew what kind they'd make her do at this place.   

  

Office worker by day, dancer by night. Who would've thought.  

  

Mina managed to push her way through the crowd to the bar, where she took a seat by the counter and waited patiently for the bartender to head over. Today was supposed to be her first day, but since her manager, Minatozaki Sana, wasn't here, she decided to just stick around and take a look at her new workplace – at least for the night hours. Three minutes in, and she had already gotten the gist of it. Drunk customers, a busy bartender, a DJ that played nothing but trap music and god awful hip-hop, dirty walls and floors. 

 

An average shitty club, in all aspects. 

 

Mina sighed, leaning against the counter. She had always imagined herself in this position – and hoped to God she wasn’t going to be in this position. Well, here she was now, and there was nothing she could do about it. She let out another heavy sigh, her impatience growing as she waited for the ridiculously busy bartender to head over. _Exactly how busy are people here? I never imagined that people here would be like this, with that many drunk people collapsed on the floor, passed out. There isn’t even a crowd around the bar right now! For god's sake, what kind of amateur bartender is this –_  

 

“Can I help you?' 

 

Mina jolted out of her thoughts, glancing up in the direction from where the voice had come from. In front of her was a relatively short girl, with a portion of her cropped black hair flopping over her right eye. She wore a black leather jacket and denim jeans. A smirk was spread across her face. “Do you want anything?” 

 

“I’m not a customer,” Mina informed her, realizing that this must be the bartender. “I’m –” 

 

“Right, you’re the new girl!” the bartender interrupted, her smirk warming into a smile. “Uh..Myoui Mina, right?” 

 

Mina nodded. The bartender’s smile grew larger. “So you’re our dancer? Cool. I’m Son Chaeyoung, the busy as fuck bartender, as you’ve most likely seen.” She took Mina's hand and shook it vigorously, her smile never leaving her face. To Mina, it seemed like Chaeyoung was genuinely happy to meet Mina, like she actually cared. For a second, Mina felt herself breaking down, warming up… 

 

But she knew better. _People here can’t be trusted._  

 

Chaeyoung let go of Mina’s hand, still grinning widely. “I thought you’d be taking a tour right now with Sana.” Before Mina could respond, Chaeyoung’s eyes widened, and she groaned. “Right, right! Sana's out today.” A thoughtful look took over her face, but didn’t last long. Mina could practically see the lightbulb above the shorter girl’s head. “I’ll give you the tour instead, then.”  

 

Something odd was stirred up deep within Mina. It made her want to immediately accept Chaeyoung's offer, despite the two just meeting only mere moments ago. It urged her to instill trust in Chaeyoung, without giving her enough time to prove she was trustworthy.  

 

In other words, it was frightening. 

 

 _What the hell?_ Mina thought. She tried her best to stay calm in front of Chaeyoung, and quickly wiped the cold sweat that was starting to collect on her forehead. "U-uh, I think I'm fine," she said politely, swallowing. _Please,_ _Chaeyoung_ _, We literally just met and you're making me feel weird. Let it go._  

 

Chaeyoung did not let it go. 

 

The short bartender flashed an adorable pout at Mina, her eyes widening. "Aw, c'mon! Please? I'd love to show you around, and plus..." A hint of the smirk Mina had seen earlier returned to Chaeyoung's face. "We'll get to know each other better." 

 

"Ah, well, when you put it that way..." It was like someone was controlling Mina. Words she didn't even want to say escaped from her mouth. She had no idea why she was acting in this strange way – but she couldn’t do anything about it, either. 

 

In a split second, she had made her decision. 

 

"Sure," Mina blurted. "I'd love that." 

 

Chaeyoung's face instantly brightened, her eyes sparkling. "Great! So, I'll show you around in the areas you haven't seen yet."  

 

 _The places I haven’t seen yet…?_  

 

Instantly, Mina felt a sense of dread overcome her. She regretted her decision, frightened at the thought of what could possibly be lying in wait for her eyes to lie upon. Another thought rushed through her mind, sending more tremors of fear throughout her body. _What if_ _Chaeyoung_ _brings me to some isolated room in the very back of the club? What if she takes advantage of me? What if she’s not who she portrays herself to be? What if I’m getting myself into a huge, huge mistake?_ The earlier feeling that had torn through Mina’s mind had completely disappeared, replaced by mistrust and sudden realization of just what she had gotten herself into. It was like jumping into icy water; a shock rushing through one’s body. The same exact thing happening to her. Unfortunately, it was too late to back out. And once again, Mina was left helpless, as she had no idea what to do. 

 

Mina’s internal conflict must’ve been showing on her face, for Chaeyoung laughed, and set a hand on Mina’s shoulder reassuringly. “I’m not going to rape you or anything! The places I’m gonna show you aren’t sketchy; they’re where the other employees work. Like….their rooms, sorta. Where they live during business hours. Do you get it?” 

 

Mina nodded skeptically, though her worry had died down quite a bit. There was just something about Chaeyoung that calmed Mina, that loosened her up. She was lucky she had enough common sense not to trust Chaeyoung immediately, or by this point she probably would have been throwing herself into Chaeyoung’s arms.  

 

"Great, let's go." Chaeyoung said, making her way out from behind the counter. She grabbed Mina’s hand, steered her through the crowd, and before she knew it, Mina found herself in a dark hallway, shut doors surrounding them on both sides. The walls were covered in graffiti. Behind them, Mina could hear the pounding bass from the music in the club, though muffled. Their surroundings sent a wave of suspicion and fear crashing over Mina – her nth time being scared ever since she entered this godforsaken club. “Where are we?” she asked timidly, not bothering to put a bold face on. She had already shown enough of herself.  

 

“The rooms where our employees live,” Chaeyoung responded simply. “Didn’t I tell you about it? Since you’re the dancer, you’ll be 'living' over there.” She pointed to a room at the very end of the hallway. The walls were scrubbed clean of graffiti, and the door was relatively big, indicating that the room would be big as well. Mina couldn’t help but find it peculiar that out of all the rooms, this one was big – and clean.  

 

 _Chaeyoung_ _really has a talent for reading people’s minds,_ Mina thought when Chaeyoung once again addressed her internal dilemma. “The biggest room was saved for the person with the most important job,” she explained, suddenly taking on a more hesitant persona. In the dim light, it was hard for Mina to see the blush that came upon Chaeyoung’s face, but it was there. “It used to be really dirty, but I cleaned it the other day,” she said shyly, not meeting Mina’s eyes. “I was really excited about you coming. I mean, we’ve never had a real dancer! So…” She trailed off, smiling sheepishly. 

 

 _Oh my god._  

 

 _Remember to breathe,_ _Myoui_ _Mina._  

 

It was just too much. The way Chaeyoung was running her hand through her hair while staring intently at the ground as she spoke. The way her face was bright red, showing up as a pink tint in the darkness. The small yet sweet smile slowly growing on her face.  

 

Mina couldn’t handle it. 

 

 _I mean, who would dream of rejecting her? Sure as hell not me._  

 

That was it. Mistrust, fear, suspicion, they all shrunk, although still lingering – in the back of Mina’s mind. Chaeyoung was trustworthy. She was a bright young woman, with a soft yet charismatic personality. She had even gone to the trouble of cleaning Mina’s future room! If she really had just wanted to fuck Mina senseless, like most of the people regularly found in clubs like this, she would have treated Mina to way too many drinks then proceeded to bring her to one of these rooms. But that wasn’t what she did. Definitely a trustworthy person, and definitely someone Mina would go to for help every now and then. 

 

“U-um, thank you very much,” Mina stammered, beyond flustered at this point. She sucked in a deep breath as Chaeyoung finally turned her back, leading them out of the hallway and back into the bustling club. No words were spoken until both of them were behind the bartender’s counter. Chaeyoung flashed a proud grin at Mina, thumping the sleek counter with a hand. “And as you know, this is where I spend my nights. This counter has been my workplace for three years straight now. I’m pretty proud of it, y'know.” She beamed, the pride just radiating off of her.  

 

Mina laughed. However, she couldn’t help but notice that the earlier hesitation, that unnatural shyness she had seen from Chaeyoung, was long forgotten. _Whatever. It’s best if she goes back to her regular self._  

 

What must've been twenty minutes felt like five as Chaeyoung finished up the tour of the club. On several occasions did Mina wish the tour would be longer, that there were more rooms for Chaeyoung to show. And although she didn't admit it, she knew that she just wanted the tour to last longer so she could spend more time with the charismatic young woman. She wanted to bask in Chaeyoung's confident, charming aura. She wanted Chaeyoung's lopsided smirk to always be directed towards her. She wanted Chaeyoung's warm yet mischievous eyes to land on Mina and stay there forever. 

 

 _She wanted_ _Chaeyoung_ _._  

 

A ray of sunlight within the darkness, that was what Chaeyoung was to Mina. 

 

Sure, it was almost frightening that Chaeyoung had become of such importance to Mina within just under an hour. But it wasn't like they were going to forget each other, right? They had exchanged numbers. They wouldn't stop talking to each other. They obviously were going to get more close in the next few days. 

 

So it didn't matter. 

 

It was completely fine. 

 

Before Mina knew it, closing time – three a.m. – had arrived, and people finally started to stream out of the club, stumbling drunkenly to their cars or passing out onto the sidewalk, where'd they no doubt be picked up by frustrated police officers who had nothing better to do this early in the morning. (Thankfully, Chaeyoung hadn't forced Mina to drink, otherwise she'd probably have been one of those people being thrown into jail.) 

 

"We should get you home," Chaeyoung said, leaning on the bar counter beside Mina as the two watched the club slowly empty out. Mina sighed and gave a nod, rather regretfully. She didn't want to leave Chaeyoung. 

 

She didn't have to. 

 

With a sudden burst of courage, Mina turned to Chaeyoung, smiling hesitantly. "Hey, do you want to come over? I mean...you don't have to, but..." She trailed off, the courage seeping out of her. _Stupid idea. She's not going to want to..._  

 

"Sure." 

 

A hand placed on Mina's shoulder. Another hand brushing sweaty strands of hair off her forehead.  

 

Mina met Chaeyoung's eyes, astonished to see the eager gleam in them.  

 

"Let's go, then," Chaeyoung said softly, not breaking eye contact with Mina. "Where's your car?" 

 

Wordlessly, Mina led Chaeyoung to said car.  

 

And she hoped that in the next few hours, she wouldn't do anything she'd regret later. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda rushed at the end sorry  
> hmmm can we look forward to smut nexT?? ya its a bit early but hmmmmmmmmmmmm you might get some michaeng smexy tiem next lololol


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> giving in is a sin,  
> but what a wonderful sin it is.

"This is your place?" 

 

Mina felt something akin to shame as Chaeyoung looked over the house Mina called home. It wasn't too big, nor too small. It was average. Honestly, Mina was lucky to be able to afford it; after she had left college she was practically broke At the time, all she could've afforded was a meager apartment room, and on rent, too. (Two hundred dollars per month. It was half of Mina's paycheck, which she – unfortunately – received every two months.) With the help of her friends, she was able to afford a better house, but she was still in need of money. 

 

_Exactly why I took the damn dancer job._  

 

Mina imagined, though, that Chaeyoung had much better, and impressive, accommodations. It was just the way the other young woman acted – Mina couldn't picture Chaeyoung in an apartment, or a small, broken down house. Rather, she could imagine Chaeyoung lounging in a mansion, or perhaps a large, four story house not many people were able to own. The very thought sent red-hot shame coursing through her veins, and suddenly she was unable to meet Chaeyoung's eyes. "It's not that great," she mumbled, quickly striding past Chaeyoung and entering the password into the keypad next to the doorknob. With a click, the door opened just a few inches, and Mina quickly stepped into her house, pushing the door open all the way. 

 

"It's amazing, what are you talking about?"  

 

Mina spun around. Chaeyoung stood in the doorway, staring boldly into Mina's eyes.  

 

_There she is again. Son_ _Chaeyoung_ _, the risk-taking, charming bartender._  

 

"You shouldn't be so self-conscious," Chaeyoung laughed, immediately breaking the fierceness that had taken hold of her just mere moments ago. She stepped into the house, gently closing the door behind her, and slowly made her way over to Mina, almost making a point of admiring the paintings and house plants that lined the walls and windowsills. "It's a cool house. Anyone who came here would be pretty impressed." 

 

Despite the casual compliment – something any guest would say – Mina couldn't help but blush, whirling around so she wouldn't have to look at Chaeyoung. "You don't have to force yourself," she murmured. When no response came from Chaeyoung, Mina slightly turned, and was greeted by the sight of her guest staring up at one particular painting in awe. 

 

"It's Alberto Burri's  _Sacking and Red_ ," Mina informed Chaeyoung, walking up behind her. "When I was a junior in high school, I had wanted to major in art. So I took art classes, and various other lessons. My personal favorite was Burri. I admired his paintings and sculptures, and tried to make things like he did." Mina chuckled, recalling all her failed attempts at recreating Burri's  _Combustione_ _,_ among others. "Obviously, I didn't do too well at that. So in my senior year, I tried dancing, and that worked out pretty well. So, as you see, I majored in dance. Until I save up enough money to pay my rent without having barely anything left over, and until I find a better job, I'm working in an office...and in your bar." 

 

Silence. 

 

Mina's face flushed a deep red, realizing just how long she had been prattling on and on about herself. She had given away so much history about herself to Chaeyoung without giving the other girl a chance to speak. Self-consciousness caught up to Mina, and she automatically started to apologize, resting a hand on Chaeyoung's shoulder. "Oh god, Chaeyoung, I'm sorry...sometimes I just, you know, I forget who I'm talking to and I end up just...letting it all out...I'm sorry, I'm really –" 

 

Mina was cut off by Chaeyoung's finger on her lips. 

 

"Shh," Chaeyoung whispered, her mouth curved into a small, amused grin. "No need to say sorry. In fact, you don't have to say anything, okay? You told me about yourself. You got it all out, you dumped it on me. And it's not like I'm angry about that. I appreciate it, Mina. You trust me enough to tell me stuff about you. Don't try impressing me, and don't get too flustered. You trust me. That's it." 

 

_You trust me enough to tell me stuff about you._  

 

Mina's eyes dropped to the floor.  

 

_I've only known you for a few hours now. I shouldn't trust you this much._  

 

_So then, why?_  

 

_Why am I so...so open towards her?_  

 

_Why is she different?_  

 

When Mina looked back up, Chaeyoung was closer to her.  

 

Her finger still rested on Mina's lips. But Chaeyoung was so close, so close that the tips of their noses were almost touching. 

 

"You trust me," Chaeyoung breathed, her warm brown eyes piercing into Mina and causing something inside of her to melt into smooth, hot liquid. It traveled downwards, gathering as a pool and settling in a certain location, not moving. "That's all we both want. You trust me, and obviously, I trust you. I like you. A lot." 

 

Chaeyoung removed her finger. 

 

Was it just Mina, or were their faces getting closer? 

 

Two inches apart.  

 

One inch apart. 

 

It was almost instinct, for Mina to close her eyes and tilt her head.  

 

_Well, I mean,_ _Chaeyoung's_ _doing the same thing too...it's not wrong, is it?_  

 

_It's not wrong if I can't help it, is it?_  

 

Three, two, one... 

 

A loud jingle caused both of them to jump back in alarm. 

 

Her face burning, Mina fished her phone out of her pocket, staring at the screen.  

 

_Damn it._  

 

"U-uh, I have to..." She gestured to the phone, not exactly making eye contact with Chaeyoung. Without another word, she headed to the kitchen, slumping down behind the counter so she wouldn't have to be reminded of the girl she was about to kiss, despite herself having a girlfriend. 

 

Said girlfriend was the one who had interrupted them. 

 

Hirai Momo, Mina's girlfriend of two years. Incredibly clumsy and dense, but lovable, like a small puppy. The two had met during college, having taken the same dancing classes together, and if Mina was being honest, she was probably the one to have fell head over heels for Momo. God, the girl had really left a lasting impression on Mina, with her long, blond hair, that confident yet mischievious smirk – almost like Chaeyoung's – and her voice.  _Her voice._ It was the last thing Mina heard when she went to sleep, and the first thing she heard when she woke up. She had never thought of leaving Momo. 

 

Until now. 

 

The two hadn't seen each other for months. Momo had flown to Japan, while Mina stayed in Korea. Momo had been offered a professional dancing job in Japan (completely unlike the dancing job Mina had taken) and of course, she had taken it. After two weeks, she was on her way to Japan, and Mina was left alone in Korea, her house now seeming too big for herself.  

 

Clearly, based on the texts Momo sent Mina, and the constant guilt in her tone whenever they called each other, Momo regretted her decision. Day by day, she'd lament on her "foolish and childish" decision and, in more formal language, "it was just a spur of the moment." Worrying behavior indeed, as Momo tended to stick to informal and casual language. She was greatly regretting this. But as time went on, Mina found that Momo's texts and calls were becoming more and more infrequent, and eventually, they diminished entirely. Mina wouldn't go a day without Momo not contacting her. And sure, Mina was hurt at first, but she forgot too. She forgot about Momo. She forgot about her own girlfriend. 

 

Now, standing in the kitchen and staring at a text from Momo, Mina could imagine just how guilty Momo had felt before. Mina was overwhelmed by guilt.  

 

Guilt at her earlier thoughts. 

 

Guilt at,  _Why did she choose to text me now?_  

 

Guilt at,  _God, couldn't she have just gone on not contacting me at all?_  

 

Guilt at,  _It's not like I'd care, anyway._  

 

"Are you alright?" 

 

Mina looked up, meeting the eyes of a concerned Chaeyoung. 

 

"Yes, it's just...spam, that's all!"  

 

Mina laughed, hoping Chaeyoung wouldn't notice the tremor in her voice. 

 

"And here I thought you trusted me." 

 

Chaeyoung sighed, almost in disappointment, then with a sudden change of mood, she smirked and grabbed Mina's hand. "I'll make you trust me, then." 

 

The words probably weren't supposed to, but against Mina's will, they sent a tremble of pleasure down her spine. 

 

_I don't want to know how._  

 

_But at the same time, I do._  

 

Chaeyoung brought her face dangerously close to Mina's, just like before. 

 

_Before the text._  

 

"Where were we?" Chaeyoung murmured, her hand sliding down Mina's side and resting on her waist. "Shall we pick up from there?" 

 

_Don't._  

 

Despite her thoughts, Mina nodded, breathless. 

 

What a mistake that was, giving in. 

 

What an absolutely amazing mistake that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uHGUGHFDGUHF i know i said there'd be smut in this chapter but i freaked out lmao i promise there will be in the next chapter. the whole next chapter will be smut. promise.
> 
> also, it's a little too early, but can any of you - based on the title and minas behavior - figure out how the title ties in with the story?


	3. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smexy tiems with michaengeu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! hope you enjoy!

Four a.m.

Even though Mina didn't have to work later that day, she would've been sleeping.

If not for a certain Son Chaeyoung, who was currently tipping Mina's chin up with her index finger, so that Mina was forced to look into Chaeyoung's eyes instead of at the floor.

The other fingers – no,  _hand –_ were occupied, slowly trailing up and down Mina's side. Quite the distraction they were, really, as Mina couldn't concentrate on anything but Chaeyoung's hand on her side, sending trembles of excitement and pleasure through her.

"I – I think we should get to bed," Mina stammered, breaking away from Chaeyoung's grip and turning away, staring at the wall fiercely. Her face was on fire, and she was silently screaming at herself.  _Why the hell did I break it off last minute?_

_Well, it was the right thing to do, I mean...any person with common sense would've done the same thing..._

_NO, you damn idiot, this is SON CHAEYOUNG we're talking about._

_I haven't even known her for too long!_

_But you know enough about her, right?_

It was like two people in her mind were having an argument. The angel and the devil. (Angel being Mina herself. Because, let's face it, she really was an angel, right? Until now.) Mina clenched her fists, face still burning, and took small, forced steps towards her bedroom door, listening intently for any noise behind her. 

She made it to her bedroom door successfully when a hand grabbed her and spun her around, then proceeding to smash her against the door. Pain bloomed in Mina's shoulder, but it was quickly forgotten when she met Chaeyoung's eyes. They were filled with longing and lust, and something else Mina couldn't identify. She didn't want to, either; the longing was enough for her. 

Because, deep down, it was an emotion Mina felt as well.

"You already agreed to it," Chaeyoung whispered, her eyes leaving Mina's and slowly trailing down her body. "There's no backing out now."

"Chaeyoung-" Mina started to protest, but was cut off by Chaeyoung, who pressed her lips to Mina's. Startled by the sudden movement, all Mina could do was stand still – frozen. 

_I...what?_

Not too long after that, Chaeyoung pulled back, a strange smile on her face. She dragged her fingers through her hair and looked at Mina with the look one would give an experiment, a project. Something to work on. "I thought you trusted me."

"I-I do," Mina stammered. There was no reason for her to, but Mina felt extremely guilty. Perhaps it was because of how she had backed out of the situation. Or perhaps it was the look Chaeyoung was giving her. All she knew for sure was that Chaeyoung was able to successfully manipulate her emotions, and all she knew for sure was that god _damn,_ Chaeyoung looked good when she was brushing her hair back with her hand.

(See? Chaeyoung could snap her fingers and Mina would become emotionally overwhelmed. Like magic.)

"No," Chaeyoung said slowly, licking her lips.  _Oh my god._ "I don't think you trust me enough. It's up to you, really, as to how much you want to trust me, but...can I try to help you?"

"I don't mind," Mina whispered, eyes wide as Chaeyoung approached her once again. "Then," Chaeyoung breathed, her lips only inches away from Mina's. "Don't break away. Just go with it. I'm guiding you, alright?"

And without any further words, Chaeyoung – once again – pressed her lips to Mina's.

This time, Mina didn't stand still and freeze like a statue. 

She let herself give in.

Mina leaned in to the kiss, entangling her fingers in Chaeyoung's hair. She felt hands wrap themselves around her waist and pull her closer, so that their foreheads bumped briefly. But she was also pulled deeper into the kiss, and damn, did she enjoy it. She could've gone on forever kissing Chaeyoung; it felt like she was tasting the night sky, cool and mysterious yet refreshing. Mina had thought kissing Chaeyoung would taste more tangy and sour, something that one instantly recoiled from but returned to within a few seconds. She was wrong, but how pleasantly wrong she was!

Regretfully, Mina had to pull away so she could catch her breath. As she did, she found herself floating in Chaeyoung's eyes – not drowning, but floating. Floating so she wouldn't completely lose her grip on reality but still get a taste of that wonderful fantasy. 

She had a feeling she'd eventually drown.

Wordlessly, Chaeyoung smashed her lips into Mina's, initiating a heated, passionate kiss right from the start. Mina lost herself in the kiss, and didn't realize that Chaeyoung had opened her bedroom door and walked them to Mina's bed until she was not-so-gently pushed down onto her soft mattress. There was a certain darkness in Chaeyoung's eyes, something lustful and rough, but it was incredibly inviting and tempting. Mina found it a nice change of pace; instead of having to look up into Momo's constantly soft, gentle eyes, she'd look up into Chaeyoung's rather different ones-

_Don't think about_ _Momo_ _._

_Don't._

With a snarl, Chaeyoung ripped off Mina's clothes, all except for her bra and underwear. Mina braced herself for the hit – for the scratching and arching and screaming that seemed to be the result of Son Chaeyoung –

But it never came.

Something warm had overtaken the animal like glare, and now Chaeyoung gazed down at Mina, an apologetic smile on her face. No words were spoken, though.

Mina wouldn't have preferred it any other way.

Everything Chaeyoung wanted to say, after all, was reflected on her face. That was enough.

The smile melted away and her eyes widened as they trailed down Mina's exposed body, filling with something akin to awe. Mina couldn't help but feel satisfied; knowing that someone appreciated her body, appreciated  _her,_ was a type of pleasure in itself.

God, what were these feelings?

Chaeyoung had created a monster out of Mina.

Did Mina regret it?

Not in the slightest.

Within seconds, the lust from earlier returned – to Mina's relief, how was she going to get fucked any other way? -- and immediately, Chaeyoung latched on to Mina's collarbone, leaving a rough trail of kisses as she progressed downwards. Hickeys, of course. Mina would worry about them later, because for now, she had something else to worry about:

Chaeyoung had reached her lower region.

Fortunately, it was currently covered, so Chaeyoung couldn't see how damn  _wet_ Mina was. 

(Mina hoped to god Chaeyoung couldn't see the dark spot slowly spreading, though.)

"I think we can do away with this," Chaeyoung breathed, her voice sending chills up Mina's spine and causing her heart to start jackhammering through her chest. 

Not one thought of regret, of hesitation crossed Mina's mind.

She was Chaeyoung's, in this very moment, and she wanted Chaeyoung to  _ruin_ her. She wanted Chaeyoung to throw her body against the wall and utterly wreck her.

After all, Mina was already in too deep. Why not dig deeper?

So, without any protest, she let Chaeyoung rip her underwear off.

And before she knew it, Chaeyoung's tongue entered her folds.

Mina's back arched, and it was quickly followed up by a loud moan that escaped her lips.

The sheer ecstasy...! 

It was truly,  _truly_ such a good decision to give herself up to Chaeyoung. This way, her body would be properly taken care of...

...and at the same time destroyed.

No regrets.

Mina had absolutely no regrets. None at all. And she knew she wouldn't have any in the coming future, either.

Because she trusted Chaeyoung.

Fingers roaming up Mina's body jolted her out of her thoughts. Chaeyoung was slowly traveling upwards, leaving rough kisses as she went up, much like how she did going down. Before Mina knew it, Chaeyoung was face-to-face with her, and Mina caught another glimpse of the extremely dark lust in Chaeyoung's eyes. It should've concerned her, but it didn't. It just managed to turn her on even further. Chaeyoung's ruffled hair, the wild look in her eyes, the way she kept biting her lower lip as she took in all of Mina...it was too much. It was practically over-stimulation.

"In order to get you to trust me fully," Chaeyoung said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I have to make you feel good. And you feel good, right?" Without waiting for an answer, Chaeyoung moved to the crook of Mina's neck and started sucking. Mina's back arched once more; this was almost as good as getting fucked. This was almost as good as Chaeyoung eating her out. 

But it wasn't Chaeyoung's best.

It wasn't  _good._

And for some odd reason, that stirred up a type of anger in Mina, for she wanted Chaeyoung to give it her all. 

She didn't want Chaeyoung to treat her like some delicate thing. She thought Chaeyoung wouldn't, and she was wrong. So, there was no other option but for Mina to persuade Chaeyoung to change her mind...and demolish Mina.

Mina was a monster now, after all. 

"No, I'm not."

Chaeyoung pulled away from Mina. The lust was still there, Mina observed, but a bit of confusion had joined it. "What?"

"I'm not feeling good," Mina said, her voice appropriately sultry yet dangerously low. "You're not making me feel good, Chaeyoung. And how will I be able to trust you if you don't make me feel good?"

A smirk played on Chaeyoung's lips, indicating that she had caught on to Mina's motives. She closed her eyes, shaking her head and chuckling. "So that's how you're going to play it, Myoui Mina? I guess I've underestimated you."

"Don't talk," Mina said, her voice now barely a whisper. "Make me trust you."

Chaeyoung, to Mina's delight, obeyed. (Though Mina, admittedly, would've liked it if Chaeyoung rebelled instead. There was something enticing in the thought of her as a bad girl.) She didn't bother to run her fingers along Mina's skin anymore, nor did she press her lips to Mina's.

No, for Chaeyoung, her sights were set on something else.

With sudden speed, Chaeyoung thrusted her fingers right into Mina's core, immediately plunging in deep and scissoring against Mina's g-spot. Wave after wave of intense, mind-blowing pleasure washed over Mina as Chaeyoung continued to scissor inside her. It wasn't anything Mina had expected it to be, but she wasn't complaining. Chaeyoung was granting her the feelings she wanted to feel.

And from  _Chaeyoung_ _herself._ That made the whole experience something completely different from what it would've been if it was with Momo-

_You know what I need? Something that'll wipe my mind. Something like hard liquor, that fills me up with a warm feeling and rids my mind of anything that's unimportant. That's what I need from_ _Chaeyoung_ _._

_...What the hell has she done to me?_

Mina could barely breath properly, as her breath kept hitching at every motion Chaeyoung's fingers made. That, and endless moans kept tumbling out of her mouth, occasionally joined by Chaeyoung's name being screamed. But somehow, she managed to speak up. "Chaeyoung...I want you to...to...fuck me harder."

Thankfully, Chaeyoung didn't stop scissoring as she met Mina's eyes. One look at Mina's sweat-soaked yet delighted face was all she needed. The scissoring stopped, to be replaced by thrusts, each of them harder and deeper than the last. Each of them more mind-blowing and pleasurable than the last.

Momo was completely forgotten.

For Mina's mind was entirely occupied by what she was receiving from Chaeyoung:

Ecstasy.

Mina decided that if Chaeyoung could make her feel this way, both while fucking and without fucking, her trust was in Chaeyoung. Hell, her whole  _self_ was Chaeyoung's.

It really took quite a bit to persuade Mina on topics like these, after all; she was a stubborn character.

But it seemed that Chaeyoung was able to unravel her, to take her apart, to smash down the brick walls she had set around her. 

Mina had no idea how many times this thought had crossed her mind, but she was thinking it again:  _Chaeyoung_ _was different from the others._

With a gasp, Mina reached her climax, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her teeth as the final bursts of bliss overcame her. She was faintly aware of Chaeyoung's thrusts slowing, helping her to ride it out, and as the last few seconds approached, Mina felt a pair of rough lips on her own soft ones. 

The sensation was incredible. And totally different from the first kiss. It was like that one was just a figment of her imagination, whereas this one was the real deal.

(Mina would lie to herself from then on, that this one was indeed the first kiss.)

Gently, Chaeyoung pulled her fingers out, taking care not to nudge too hard against Mina's sore vagina. She hadn't even noticed, but she had been fucked so hard that it mildly hurt afterwards. Chaeyoung apparently had noticed. How strange it was, Mina thought in wonder, that Chaeyoung was able to go from soft to rough to soft in just mere minutes! 

Though they both knew Chaeyoung was mainly a rough kind of girl.

The fucking proved it.

There was a comfortable silence that filled the room as Mina started dressing herself. It took her off guard; she had expected it to be more awkward, but the case was not so. Chaeyoung lounged on the bed, stretching – not caring at all that she hadn't been able to experience what Mina had – as Mina pulled on her clothes. Mina glanced at the clock, which read four thirty a.m. Well, she had invited Chaeyoung to her place for multiple reasons, and the main one was for her to get some rest there. Both of them were tired, Mina was sure. 

There was still an unanswered question hanging in the air.

Mina turned around towards Chaeyoung, who looked up at her with a lopsided grin.

_She knows._

"So, I thought about it," Mina started slowly, sitting down beside Chaeyoung. "And I have an answer for you."

She leaned in and kissed Chaeyoung, gently and briefly, before pulling away.

_I mean, why the fuck not? Too late now. I've already given in._

Chaeyoung's grin widened. "Is that a yes?"

Mina looked down, as to hide the blush that had spread on her face. "What do you think?" she mumbled, only to feel a hand under her chin, guiding her head up so that she was eye-to-eye with Chaeyoung, who was practically glowing with happiness and something else.

It wasn't of Mina's concern.

At least, not for the time being.

Because she was currently busy with Son Chaeyoung, who was kissing her passionately yet again.

Little did she know, she had gotten herself into something big that would blow up in her face.

Then again –  _it wasn't of Mina's concern._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i suck at smut, so i'm really sorry.  
> for those of you who had read Black Coffee and for now-- currently working on sequels for those!


	4. 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo is thrown into the whole situation, what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter...whoops.  
> also i changed my user, for any of you who are confused, i was formerly only_chaeyoungs. thats my twitter user now lmao just without the _

“Why weren’t you answering my calls or texts?”

Momo's slightly angry, whining voice pierced Mina like a knife as she held her phone to her ear. And yet; she felt moderately irritated.

Sitting in her office, in front of her laptop, Mina could only think about what she was going to do in the club. Finally, she had met the manager just a day ago, who talked to her and gave her some more detail about the job itself, before okaying her for tonight. For all seven hours she had been in her office, her mind had only been on her night job...

...and Chaeyoung.

And what they did only three days ago.

So of course, one can imagine how frustrated Mina became when her phone started vibrating and she picked it up only to see Momo's name on the screen. She was forced to pick it up, though, Momo  _was_ technically still her girlfriend. And she couldn't go avoiding her forever.

Plus she still felt guilty about her feelings towards Chaeyoung and her deteriorating feelings towards Momo.

"I was busy, I'm sorry," Mina hastily apologized, sparing a quick glance over to the clock, which read three thirty. It was time for her to leave and go home so she could get enough rest before heading over to the club. Quickly, she packed up her things and slung her purse over her shoulder, not minding the silence from the other end.

But she was taken aback when Momo finally spoke up, her voice just barely above a whisper. "Are you seeing someone else?"

A  _yes_ almost slipped out of Mina's mouth before she could stop it. After all, that was the truth, right? She really was seeing someone else. For god's sake, she fucked someone else, and she hadn't fucked Momo at all. So that counted as seeing someone else. Someone else being Son Chaeyoung. 

A fact Momo didn't need to hear yet. 

Or rather, a fact Momo didn't need to hear at all.

"Of course not!" Mina stammered, half of her mind on the conversation and the other half focused on trying to get a bus ticket. The machine refused to eject a ticket and she gritted her teeth, turning away and deciding to walk instead. "Why would you think that, Momoring? I would never!"

"You just seem so distant lately," Momo sighed. Mina could just see Momo staring forlornly at the floor of her apartment before shaking her head and smiling widely. "Never mind, I'm probably imagining it! Probably from lack of food."

"I thought you had a constant supply of ramen?" Mina laughed, admittedly much more relaxed now. She even walked slower, her brisk stride disappearing. She'd rather have a normal, casual conversation with Momo. 

(Because the more lustful, sexual, peppered-with-I-love-yous talks were saved for Chaeyoung. But Mina wasn't going to say that out loud, was she?)

"Ran out," Momo replied simply, eliciting a longer and louder laugh from Mina. "Of course, what else?"

That was when, to Mina's relief, Momo went on a long rant about food in Japan and her not very big paychecks.

And that was when she stopped abruptly, for Chaeyoung was standing in front of her.

Mina was so, so glad Momo was talking without stopping to hear an opinion. Because she was speechless. She didn't think she was capable of saying  _anything._ Chaeyoung looked so fucking good. Mina had no idea it was even possible to look this good. Dressed in a simple tight-fitting black V-neck t-shirt, cigarette jeans, and the typical converse, Chaeyoung should've looked like an ordinary, average person, but to Mina, she looked incredibly hot. Especially when she flashed her grin at Mina and ran her fingers through her jet--black cropped hair.

_Fuck._

"Momo, hang on a minute," Mina interrupted. "Something just came up." Placing her hand over the speaker, she walked over to Chaeyoung, a question on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to pick you up," Chaeyoung whispered, bless her. "Heard you needed a ride back home."

"Heard, or saw?" Mina said, raising an eyebrow. She giggled as Chaeyoung clearly struggled for a proper excuse, then raised her phone back up to her ear. "Momo, I'm really sorry, but I'm at work and my boss just called. We can talk later, okay? Bye. Love you." Without waiting for Momo's reply, she quickly hung up, shoving her phone into her pocket and smiling shyly at Chaeyoung. "So? Where's your car?"

Chaeyoung gestured over to a black Porsche (Mina had no idea which type, she wasn't an expert on cars), swinging her keys around on one finger. In a sudden move, she held out her arm, looking expectantly at Mina. 

Mina was unable to fight off the blush that had appeared on her face.

Yet, she still slipped her arm through Chaeyoung's and entwined her hand in Chaeyoung's, as well, relishing the feel of her hand in Chaeyoung's firm yet comforting one.

They walked silently over to Chaeyoung's car, where Chaeyoung opened the door for Mina – gasp! – and waited for her to get in before shutting the door and getting in herself. Mina expected Chaeyoung to immediately start the engine, but that wasn't what she did.

She turned in her seat towards Mina, a rather serious expression on her face, and asked, "Who were you talking to?"

Sigh. Mina would have preferred it if she didn't have to tell Chaeyoung all about this.

All about her.

(Mina found that she was getting quite rebellious in nature. Perhaps it was because of Chaeyoung?)

"She's my girlfriend," Mina explained, stifling the urge to roll her eyes. "It certainly doesn't feel anything like that now, because she barely talks to me anymore. She left me to go to Japan months ago, and completely stopped texting me or calling. Today's call was pretty surprising, obviously. I don't even...I don't even think I like her. She's a good friend and all, but I just can't with her anymore." She felt tears start to well up as the guilt and anger got to her head -- now, of all times – and as discreetly as she could, wiped them away before giving her largest, gummiest smile towards Chaeyoung. "It's fine though. I don't care."

"Are you sure?" Chaeyoung prompted, her voice still deep and quiet. Mina didn't say anything at first, for that voice, that deep and husky voice, was causing her lower regions to send a distress call up to her brain. Pair that with how damn sexy Chaeyoung looked, and there were huge sirens and ambulances traveling throughout Mina's body.

_Forget it._

"Fuck this," Mina said impatiently, shaking her head. "Fuck her." She paused, leaning over to Chaeyoung, her lips right beside Chaeyoung's ear. "Fuck me."

Chaeyoung didn't need to be told twice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momo stared outside the window. She could see a black car. She could see two young women in that black car. She could see those two young women having fun. 

She could see Mina having fun with another woman.

Bluntly, Mina was fucking another woman. In that other woman's car. 

Momo had never fucked Mina. And they were  _dating._ So how the hell was Mina doing this with someone else she wasn’t dating?

Unless she was having an affair, or some shit like that. Momo thought that was only in movies and T.V. shows. She apparently thought wrong, because her own girlfriend was having one.

No wonder Mina sounded so suspicious. No wonder she abruptly cut Momo off like that, because before, she never would have. Momo knew Myoui Mina. The real Myoui Mina was kind, quiet, soft-spoken, listened to everything someone had to say, and above all, loved Momo.

This Mina was an imposter. 

Momo was right, to not have told Mina that she was back home.

And she was right, to have gone and found out where Mina worked.

Not only did she have a day job, she had a night job in a club. Momo was willing to bet that this other woman was Son Chaeyoung, the bartender. After all, the iconic "boyfriend" hair definitely fit, and so did the cocky, almost arrogant, yet hesitant aura. 

Yes, Momo had been watching Mina and Chaeyoung talk before. And for good reason.

Momo knew Chaeyoung was ruining Mina. Maybe the woman meant good, but she was rubbing off on Mina. She was taking control. She was like a drug, a  _club_ drug (hah!), and Mina was the user, slowly sinking into addiction.

Momo had to stop it. 

She gave absolutely no fucks whatsoever whether Mina loved Chaeyoung or not. This was for Mina's own good.

So she'd hang out at the club that night and watch Mina and Chaeyoung interact. She'd see exactly what was going on.

And then, she'd take Mina somewhere far away.

She just hoped that what she had heard about drug addicts wasn't true, because if it was, then there was no doubt that Mina would be completely fucked over.

Put into simple terms? 

Mina would find Chaeyoung, no matter what. 

She'd continue to slowly destroy herself.

And Momo would be forced to hire the very person who would send Mina into a state of shock so bad, she wouldn't be able to get out of bed.

Yes.

Momo really was that desperate.

She really was head over heels for Mina, wasn't she?


	5. 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mina and chaeyoung are unaware of a certain hirai momo, who's been watching them...
> 
> ...and been plotting something.

There was a certain reason why Mina preferred making small talk with Chaeyoung over small talk with Momo. 

 

Mina liked to believe that her small talk with Chaeyoung led to more philosophical discussions, whereas her little chats with Momo went nowhere, and weren't ideal for a long period of talking. Put simply, Mina just didn't enjoy spending thirty whole minutes of talking about nothing but how she was, how much she enjoyed her job, if she had enough to eat, etcetera, etcetera. God, it was unbearable. 

 

With Chaeyoung, the small stuff led to big stuff. As mentioned before, the small talk led to philosophical discussions, something Mina liked very much. Very, very much. 

 

It was exactly what they were in the middle of doing. After driving Mina back home, Chaeyoung decided to stick around and drive her to the club when the time came. In the free hours they had until then, they laid down on Mina's bed, legs and arms splayed in a rather lazy fashion, and had one of these aforementioned discussions, in which they talked about Chaeyoung's workout schedule. Mina was quite worried, for Chaeyoung did nothing but lift weights to build up her muscles (which, Mina had to admit, were impressive), and advised her to eat more protein.  

 

Chaeyoung smirked, and said in a suggestive voice, "So you're saying I should eat you out more often?" 

 

At first, Mina was confused. 

 

But she'd later discover that eating a woman out can supply one with protein, due to the enzymes found in the liquid the vagina secretes, as those contain quite a bit of protein. This odd, unusual fact would no doubt be the excuse Chaeyoung would use from now on. 

 

Well. Mina wasn't complaining. 

 

So after an hour or two of Chaeyoung getting her protein, the two finally got ready and climbed back into Chaeyoung's car, immediately heading over to the club for their night jobs. 

 

They were not aware of Hirai Momo, who was currently sitting in the shadows of that very club, waiting for her targets. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Momo hated getting her heart broken, but it seemed that these days she got them broken all the time. 

 

Just watching Mina and her new project Son Chaeyoung flirt was enough to utterly shatter Momo. 

 

Sitting in the secluded and dark corner of the club, an unfinished glass of vodka resting on the table, Momo silently chided herself. Project was too harsh a word. She was not a harsh person, and certainly not when it came to the love of her life, Myoui Mina. After all, Mina was practically the reason she lived. The bane of her existence. 

 

She thought she was the same for Mina. Apparently not. 

 

Momo found it sickeningly amusing and pathetic that Mina just lost her feelings for Momo that fast. In an instant, it seemed.  _Oh, look, Momo's too busy in Japan and is struggling to get enough sleep, not to mention enough food, but she still can't text me! I hate her! I guess I'll just move on, because fuck Momo, who needs her anyways? I'll just get a hotter fuckgirl who can cater to me twenty-four seven._

 

At least, that was what Momo thought went through Mina's head. 

 

Yet, she still loved Mina with all her heart. 

 

That was why she was here, right? 

 

Even though it hurt like hell watching Mina lock eyes with Chaeyoung and smirk, the remnants of an inside joke only told before still lingering between them, Momo was here. 

 

She wanted to think she was Mina's protector. Watching over her from a distance, making sure she wouldn't get corrupted. 

 

Ha. Funny. For Mina was already corrupted, wasn't she? 

 

Momo dismissed the thoughts, keeping her attention on Mina instead. She let her eyes trail down Mina's body, shocked at the changes that Mina had gone through. Her movements while she danced were so much more confident, she was able to engage her audience – in this case, a rather large group of people gathered at the bar just to see her dance – with simply a grin or a flick of her wrist...it was amazing and shocking. Momo had to fight to keep her mouth closed; Mina, without any professional training, was definitely a better dancer than Momo herself. 

 

_Well, that's one reason there._

 

Whistles and whoops filled the club as Mina switched to a more seductive style of dancing, rolling her body in waves every now and then. Momo remembered when Mina couldn't do that at all; she was too shy and self-conscious, no matter how many times Momo reassured her that she looked amazing – not to mention, hot – carrying the move out. Momo couldn't help but wonder who exactly had helped Mina to have this much confidence, so much that she was even flirting with her audience, dragging her finger under their chin when she got close enough. 

 

A bitter taste filled Momo's mouth after the question occupied her mind. It was obvious, wasn't it? 

 

Just one look on Mina's face as she gazed at Chaeyoung told Momo everything she needed to know. 

 

Momo needed to get Mina away from Chaeyoung and to Japan as soon as she could. 

 

She watched as Mina finally came to a stop, her chest heaving and beads of sweat aligning themselves along her upper lip. (Momo found that sexy, fuck if she knew why. She figured it was just a weird fetish.) She bowed to her audience, smiling widely at the hollers of "Do it again!" and the loud applause. However, she didn't do it again, and headed behind the bar counter instead, leaning dangerously close to Chaeyoung. 

 

Yet another thorn fixed itself in Momo's heart. There was a whole field of thorns in there now, it was a wonder Momo was still sitting there and watching. 

 

She could see Chaeyoung smile, almost like she was in pleasure, and say something to Mina, something that looked like "I want my protein." Mina laughed and shook her head, leaning in even more so that the tips of their noses were touching, then pulled away, still laughing.  

 

Momo was right. An inside joke. 

 

As trivial as it was, Momo couldn’t help but feel even more hurt over the fact that she and Mina had never shared an inside joke, much less fuck, both of which Mina had done with Chaeyoung. 

 

"Goddammit, Mina," Momo muttered under her breath, bringing her glass to her lips and downing the rest of her drink. "Who made you like this?" 

 

The answer was clear.  

 

Son Chaeyoung. 

 

The changes in Mina's behavior may have seemed small and harmless for the time being, but Momo knew, if she didn't do anything soon, Mina would be ruined. She was well on the path of being ruined. And Momo had no idea if she could prevent it. She doubted, even if she was able to take Mina away, anything would happen. 

 

It was worth a shot. 

 

Momo was jolted out of her thoughts by the sight of Chaeyoung and Mina leaving the club. Admittedly, Momo was surprised; she thought the two would stick around until the end. Nevertheless, she slapped a ten-dollar bill down on the table beside her empty glass, and stalked out of the club, quickly getting into her car. She spotted her targets already leaving, and put the stick shift into drive, backing out of the parking lot and tailing them. 

 

It took only five minutes for Momo to realize that they were going back to Mina's house. Of course. 

 

She said nothing. She ignored the tears that were steadily streaming down her face. She ignored the brewing thoughts of Chaeyoung and Mina doing things Momo knew they'd inevitably be doing. And she continued driving. 

 

The night had fully peaked, and Momo was glad it was a starless night. It made it easier for her to park not too far away from the front of Mina's house, where Chaeyoung had stopped her car. Momo, having tailed them, parked only mere feet away from Chaeyoung's car, her own positioned behind Chaeyoung's. She watched as Chaeyoung got out first, heading around to Mina's side and opening the door for her. Mina stepped out, and there was a rather large smile on her face as she gazed at Chaeyoung. 

 

The tears had more or less transformed into waterfalls. Yet Momo endured it, and, through her blurry vision, tried to focus as much as she could on the two. 

 

They exchanged some remarks, most likely about how the night went. Chaeyoung leaned in and captured Mina's lips in what Momo could only recognize as a lustful and passionate kiss – just another thing she had never had with Mina. Mina pulled away, her face clearly bright red with embarrassment and happiness, and without another word, entered her house.  

 

What Momo found suspicious was the fact that Chaeyoung didn't leave right away. 

 

She admonished herself for this; anyone head over heels in love with someone else would stick around after dropping them off. Momo knew she sure as hell would. But there was definitely something off about Chaeyoung, from the way she looked at Mina to the way she was almost glaring at Mina's door and clenching her fists. 

 

Something was wrong. Momo had no doubts about it anymore. 

 

With a shake of her head, Chaeyoung turned around and got back into her car to leave. Momo stayed parked in the darkness, only daring to finally turn her car back on when Chaeyoung had left. Before she pressed down on the pedal, she glanced up at Mina's house. The window in the upper right-hand corner was full of warm, orange light, and Momo could just barely make out Mina's silhouette.  

 

One thing was for sure. Overthinking or not, Son Chaeyoung was someone to take into great consideration – and someone to avoid. 

 

Overthinking or not, Momo was going to force Mina to leave with her to Japan.  _Tomorrow._

 

Only then, would Momo's mind be at peace...and only then – or so Momo believed – would Mina be safe.


	6. 006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo steps in.

"Do you know her?" 

 

A nod to her far left. 

 

It wasn't like Mina could see anyone in particular, though; not with the darkness of the club and the bustling crowd filling the building. To her, everyone looked the same. She was leaning against the bar counter, still taking in gulps of air. It was yet another day – or rather,  _night_ – at the club, and she had just finished her shift. Today was a rather busy night; more and more people had showed up to her area, cheering her on, compelling her to dive several times into the crowd and interact with the people. It really wasn't the best job she could've had, but she had admitted that days ago. The only reason why she still was doing it was because it paid well. 

 

That, and she got to talk to Chaeyoung more. Said girl was staring in the direction of which she had nodded, her eyes narrowed. "I swear, Mina, there's someone there who keeps looking at us." 

 

Mina rolled her eyes, smiling. Chaeyoung seemed to be exceptionally paranoid today, what with her glancing this way and that and her staying close to the bar. It was like she knew something bad was going to happen, which was nonsense, because nothing was going to happen, right? Mina was sure of it. And she was sure of how to fix up Chaeyoung. "Just wait until we leave. I'll make all your worries disappear in an instant." 

 

Chaeyoung gave her a small smile in return, though that worry still shimmered in her eyes, turning them brighter and wider than they usually were. Mina wasn't complaining; it made Chaeyoung look more innocent and cute, rather than her dark and mysterious self. But she did get worried when Chaeyoung spoke up, her voice wobbling despite the tone of the words she uttered. "You've become a monster, Myoui Mina." 

 

"And that I'm proud of." Mina glanced behind her, to her left, where Chaeyoung was still gazing into the darkness. Now she was worried. Chaeyoung was showing more anxiety than she had ever let on -- in fact, she  _never_  showed any emotion other than happiness or longing. Here she was, emitting waves of suspicion and anger and god knew what else. This wasn't the Chaeyoung Mina knew. 

 

_You haven't known her for too long, and you're already acting like you're married,_ a small voice whispered in the back of Mina's mind.  _Your guard is down. Maybe there's more to her that you haven't seen yet._

 

Perhaps that small voice was what was left of Mina's common sense and logic. If so, then she could conclude that she had finally lost all sanity she used to have, because she ignored that small voice and let it fade away into emptiness. Chaeyoung was worried. Chaeyoung was not herself. Chaeyoung needed Mina, and it was the same vice versa. That was all that mattered. Chaeyoung loved Mina, Mina loved Chaeyoung, thus Mina would do anything for Chaeyoung and take all her worries into consideration, even if they seemed rather pathetic. 

 

To Mina's dismay, the voice returned.  _How do you know you love her? How do you know SHE loves you? All you've done is fuck. Fucking doesn't establish a relationship. You're not in love with her. You're obsessed with her._

 

_Obsession._

 

That word rang in Mina's ears. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth and clenched her fists and imagined a person representing her small voice and imagined herself stabbing the small voice over and over again until the small voice and any traces of it were gone. Meaningless. That wasn't foreshadowing in any way, though once upon a time Mina would've believed it to be foreshadowing. That Mina was gone. 

 

_I'm sorry, the old Mina can't come to the phone right now...why? 'Cause she's dead._

 

Mina suppressed a snicker, then brought her focus back to what really mattered: Chaeyoung's worries. Because  _Mina loved Chaeyoung._  And Mina cared about everything when it came to Chaeyoung. So she continued staring into the darkness, straining to see anyone familiar, anyone of concern... 

 

And she froze, for she swore she just caught a glimpse of Momo. As in, Hirai Momo, Mina's girlfriend (but not really), the Momo who was supposed to be in Japan at that very moment, holed up in some apartment with packs of ramen surrounding her.  

 

"Chaeyoung," Mina said slowly, still peering into the darkness. "Can you come with me for a minute?" 

 

Chaeyoung seemed to almost jump at Mina's words; something she never did. Once again, worry filled Mina, but she had no time to dwell on it, as Chaeyoung gave a small nod and started to make her way out from behind the counter. Mina followed, and led the way towards where she had thought she had seen Momo, slowly, carefully, as she was incredibly frightened that it was Momo. 

 

As they got closer, the outline of the person got clearer, and Mina could finally see the person in all their glory, facial features and what not. Her stomach dropped and her jaw went slack, confusion overwhelming her. 

 

It was Hirai Momo, just as Mina feared. Hirai Momo, wearing a crop top and tight black slacks, her long blond hair surrounding her face, her bangs falling over her eyes as she leaned over the drink on her table. She looked up, her eyes flashed, and Mina quickly retreated behind Chaeyoung, her heart pounding. "It's Momo," she whispered. Visible chills wracked Chaeyoung's body, but Mina didn't think about it anymore, because she was already scared. 

 

Did Momo know? Did she know Mina was cheating on her? Was that why she had returned to Korea? Mina  _knew_  there was something off in Momo's tone when she asked if Mina was having an affair, she knew it she knew it she knew it. She took hold of Chaeyoung's hand and headed back to the bar, dragging Chaeyoung behind her and hoping the other girl wouldn't mind her sweaty hand. She drew her tongue over her lips, her stomach now churning. Mina only had two options; either admit that she really was cheating on Momo but she couldn't help it, Chaeyoung just had a strong effect on her, or pretend that nothing was wrong and go along with whatever Momo wanted. She prayed that Momo didn't want to bring Mina to Japan, anything but that. Mina didn't know if she could survive without Chaeyoung. Hopefully, all Momo wanted was a heart-to-heart talk, or whatever that shit was. 

 

"I have to go talk to her at one point," Mina said, convincing herself more than she was Chaeyoung. They had reached the bar, shrouded in safe darkness, and freely watched Momo from their place as she took another sip from her glass and scanned the crowd. She was doing it so obviously. Mina was certain Momo was looking for her at this point. It wasn't just a coincidence – Momo knew Mina worked here.  

 

Momo knew Mina was cheating on her. 

 

If so, then where was the harm in confronting her? She could take the opportunity to just get over it. She'd finally break up with Momo, she'd be free from wracking guilt, and she'd be able to enjoy Chaeyoung without any thoughts of Momo haunting her. Mina was terrified – she still felt chills all over her body – but she decided to do it, nevertheless.  _Why the fuck not?_  She was bolder now. Chaeyoung had helped her become bolder, more of a risk-taker. She could tackle anything in the world. (Though she certainly didn't feel bold at the moment.) 

 

Wordlessly, Mina left Chaeyoung, slightly relieved when the other girl didn't say anything. She slowly made her way towards Momo, each step feeling heavier and heavier. Of course they did; she was practically on the way to the destruction of her and Chaeyoung. Of Mina and Chaeyoung. She'd do anything to stop that, clearly...but some little voice inside her, the same voice from before, was talking again.  _What if you can't stop that? What if...Momo is stronger?_

 

_Stronger, my ass. She tries separating us, she's got a shit ton of problems to deal with, all of them coming from me._  With renewed courage, Mina lengthened her stride, reaching Momo's table in no time. She abruptly halted in front of the table – across from Momo, who wasn't looking at her. She was twisted in her chair, staring at Sana, who was talking to the bouncer. Mina wondered if she could instead set Momo up with Sana, since she seemed to be showing interest in the pretty manager. But alas, Momo turned around...and her eyes widened as they landed upon Mina. "Minari!" 

 

"Hey," Mina said softly. She hated this change in her, this sudden change that had hit her as soon as she had seen Momo. It was like her courage and strength had all been drained, leaving her with the hollow husk of a girl she used to be. The scared, soft-spoken one who hoped she'd be an obedient church girl. Mina hated that girl. Mina liked who she was now. She liked what Chaeyoung had made out of her. She hated what Momo brought her down to.  

 

"You work here?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement. Momo already knew, and her supposed question just confirmed Mina's suspicions. She rested her chin in her palm, watching as Mina dragged a chair over to the table and sat down gingerly. "...Yes. I had no choice. My day job doesn't pay enough." 

 

"No, no, it's okay," Momo said, shaking her head. Her lips curled into a small, and frightening, smile. "I just wondered. How could someone like you work here? I mean, it's so unlike you."  

 

"I've changed," Mina murmured, her hands clenching underneath the table. She met Momo's eyes, and was shocked to see the hint of tears in them. "I know you have," Momo replied, blinking rapidly. "And that's why I'm here." 

 

Silence. Mina swallowed, fidgeting in her chair. She felt a ball of dread start to form in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to happen, something very, very bad. Something Mina would not like would slip out of Momo's mouth – and no, it wouldn't be vomit. It would be words, infuriating words, frustrating words...words that would break Mina and Chaeyoung apart.  

 

Speaking of Chaeyoung. Mina looked at Momo for a second longer, then turned around, squinting. She caught the faintest glimpse of Chaeyoung – her face was contorted into an expression of dread and worry, almost like she knew what was happening – then it disappeared. Groaning internally, Mina turned back to Momo, who was staring into her glass. "If you're going to say something, say it now," she said impatiently, wanting to get back to Chaeyoung. Momo was wasting her time. The dread had vanished, to be replaced with anger. Mina wanted Chaeyoung, not Momo, and she thought it was plenty obvious by this point. After all, if Momo knew she worked here, then Momo knew she was "dating" Chaeyoung, so what was her problem? 

 

Momo took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair. Once, that would've sent fluttering butterflies all throughout Mina's stomach. Now, it did nothing. Momo's mouth tightened into a straight line as she tensed up, her eyes hardening. And she spoke, her voice rugged and edged, like rocks with shards of glass embedded within them. "I'm here to take you back to Japan, and you will come." 

 

"That's funny," was Mina's immediate response. Her brain didn't even have time to register what Momo said before the words slipped out from behind her lips. Momo stared at her, almost sadly, giving ample time for the words to finally sink in. They did. But the dread and anxiety didn't return. The anger remained. More fuel for the flames.  

 

At that very moment, Chaeyoung decided to show up. 

 

Chaeyoung, with her perfection, with her charming smile plastered to her face and her bright eyes scanning the situation in front of her. She pulled Mina to her side, an arm around Mina's waist, and greeted Momo warmly. "Hey. I'm Chaeyoung, the bartender. Is something wrong?" 

 

Mina didn't miss how Momo's eyes stayed glued to Chaeyoung's arm around Mina's waist. Nor did she miss the growl in Momo's voice when she spoke. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just here to inform Mina that I'm taking her with me back to Japan. She is, after all, my  _girlfriend_." 

 

"Since when?" Chaeyoung asked calmly, her grip only getting more comforting by the minute to Mina, who watched on. The tension between the two was unbearable, and Mina knew if she spoke up now, someone would snap. That someone being Momo, of course. "You never texted her, never called her. Only after months, when you probably got bored of whatever you were doing in Japan and remembered you had a girlfriend, did you text her. That lack of response could easily be interpreted as a sign that you want to break up, and Mina took it that way. Technically speaking, though you may have not really broken up with her, you implied it, leading her to really break up with you – hence the lack of contact after you texted her. Then she saw me. If we're being serious here, she's my girlfriend, not yours." 

 

_Chaeyoung said it._  Mina was dizzy from giddiness, despite the seriousness of the situation unfolding in front of her.  _Chaeyoung said it, she finally said it, she finally said that we're official. She's not going to let anything happen. Everything's going to be alright._

 

"Whatever you say, I'm bringing her back to Japan with me," Momo said, her teeth grit. "You're the reason she's...never mind. I don't care what you two talk about. But Mina is coming with me." With that, she got to her feet and stalked towards the bar, where another person was catering to the customers. Mina and Chaeyoung stood there, staring at the now empty table. Chaeyoung's arm never left Mina's waist. "I...I think you should go." 

 

It was just barely a whisper, but Mina heard it nevertheless. She stared at Chaeyoung in bewilderment – was this really Son Chaeyoung telling her to leave? The Son Chaeyoung who had just fought for her moments before? Funny, how quickly everything changed! Funny, how the waves of courage and anger Mina was riding on before had completely died and left her sprawled on the shore! "What do you mean?" 

 

"I mean, that you should let Momo take you," Chaeyoung said, smiling gently at Mina. She took Mina's hands in hers, her eyes never leaving Mina's. "I was afraid before because I knew this would happen, and I don't want anyone to take you away from me. You're my Myoui Mina, you truly are. You're my little soft-hearted monster. I love you. A lot. But there's no telling what Momo will do if you refuse, and where's the harm in taking a trip to Japan? You'll come back here after a bit, won't you?" 

 

Chaeyoung's thumb had moved from slowly rubbing Mina's hand to propping Mina's chin up. She winked, grinning more broadly. "Bring me back souvenirs, 'kay?"  

 

Mina had no choice but to nod. She'd have to go to Japan, then. She'd go with Momo. If Chaeyoung wanted her to, then she would. And like Chaeyoung said, where was the harm in taking a trip? It wasn't like Mina would stay there forever. Momo probably wanted to feel close to Mina before letting her go. Mina was okay with that. As long as Chaeyoung said it was fine. She kissed Chaeyoung, slowly, and stepped back. "Bye, then," she whispered, smiling. Chaeyoung smiled back, and Mina stepped around Chaeyoung, heading to where Momo was. 

 

Momo was downing shot after shot, slamming each glass on the table. She only stopped when she realized Mina was standing next to her, and looked up, her eyebrows knitted together. "What is it?" 

 

"I'll go." 

 

Mina didn't know why her whole body shivered at seeing the smile on Momo's face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was long overdue, sorry about that. i know ao3 readers expect regular updates. i'll try more harder from now on!


	7. 006.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaeyoung's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be up soon :) for now, enjoy this!

Chaeyoung watched Mina and Momo from her spot at the bar, her eyes narrowed, gazing at them with the intensity of one who had something on their mind. 

Something possibly...sinister. 

Her eyes lingered on Momo for more than a few moments, taking in the sparkling smile her lips had formed, the shining happiness all over her face, and the way she had taken Mina's hands in hers and was (most likely) babbling nonsense in excitement. Things like, "I'll take care of you" and "we'll have so much fun, don't worry!"

(Momo gripped Mina's hands tight, grinning so widely her cheeks hurt. "Mina, I'll take care of you, okay? And hey – hey – there's no need to be sad! We'll have so much fun, don't worry!" Mina stifled an urge to roll her eyes.)

Momo, Chaeyoung observed, was like a five-year-old kid when it came to it. Stubborn and pouty when she didn't get what she wanted, laughing and bouncing when that very thing was given to her. In this case,  _that thing_ was Mina. 

Chaeyoung's gaze shifted from Momo and onto Mina. Mina, whose eyes were filled with exasperation and boredom, whose small smile was obviously forced and not at all genuine, whose behavior clearly signaled she didn't want to go with Momo, she wanted to stay in Korea with Chaeyoung.

A smile made its way onto Chaeyoung's face for the first time since Mina had left her to go talk to Momo. Mina, Mina, Mina. The obedient Christian girl who wanted nothing but a decent pay was now a fierce and bold monster who had greatly improved in bed, or rather against walls and under tables. Chaeyoung liked to believe she made Mina this way, but she knew better. This side of Mina had been dormant, until she was influenced by something. Something Chaeyoung had a pretty good guess on. But until the time came to confront it, she decided she would believe that Mina just extremely loved Chaeyoung. After all, one could say Chaeyoung felt just about the same way.  _..._ _Right?_

The smile curved into a smirk as Chaeyoung watched Mina not-so-subtly draw away from Momo, creating space between them. Momo knew that Mina didn't love her anymore, that was for sure, and she knew about the new side of Mina that had showed itself, but could she handle it? Chaeyoung wasn't concerned; in fact, she wished she was able to go with them just to see how Momo took care of Mina now. It would be amusing, definitely, and Chaeyoung was already bursting with curiosity. She made a mental note to ask Mina to text her every day.

That being said, Chaeyoung didn't think anyone could tame Mina as she was now. Momo was probably thinking of converting Mina back to the polite, soft-spoken girl she had once been, but she was in for bad luck. There was no way Mina would go back, not now, not at this point. There was only one person who could do that, and that was Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung relished the feeling of it, the feeling of having power over Mina. Such an uncontrollable girl, and Chaeyoung could still keep that leash on her. Now, it wasn't like Chaeyoung had a superiority complex, because that was ridiculous. But the fact that she was able to control someone who, under other circumstances, would be uncontrollable...wouldn't that make anyone feel like they were power-drunk?

Take one example, a much recent one. Mina had adamantly refused to go with Momo to Japan. Chaeyoung told her to, and she immediately bent, agreeing to go. It was that simple. Hell, Chaeyoung could tell Mina to become a prostitute, and chances were that she would immediately agree.  _Whatever_ _Chaeyoungie_ _wants, I'll do,_  right? (Though Chaeyoung would never ask Mina to be a prostitute. Never. That was out of the question.)

Chaeyoung brought her mind back to the situation at hand: Hirai Momo. The one who currently was, if Chaeyoung's eyes weren't mistaken, wrap her arm around Mina's waist and bring her closer to her. Momo seemed like the skinship kind of girl, but there was an obvious desire behind this action, something more than just plain cuddling. Chaeyoung could feel a vein pulse in her temple, and the early onset of burning, fiery rage started to lap at her feet, announcing its arrival.  _Wait a minute, kids. Not now._

It's just that, Momo's  _hands_ on Mina's  _waist_ were the equivalent of throwing fuel into a fire that had been burning for years, and Chaeyoung didn't want to have those sharp black and white flashbacks the fire caused. She needed to put out the fire, and keep herself cool and calm. 

Fortunately, she managed to do so, taking a deep breath and leaning back against the counter. From the corner of her eye, she could spot a couple of stoned and half-wasted high school kids staggering in her direction, and she knew she had to prepare herself to deal with them. She took another deep breath and straightened, not letting her eyes leave Momo. The girl had a plan behind taking Mina to Japan, Chaeyoung was certain of that. It wasn't just that she was needy; it was something else. It was always something else, regardless of the situation. Always.

Chaeyoung knew exactly what Momo was going to do. Well, not exactly, but she trusted herself. And what Momo was going to do...that was okay with Chaeyoung. Momo would soon learn that she wouldn't be able to handle Mina – that she wasn't worthy of Mina – that the only person Mina could be with was Chaeyoung. 

("Minari," Momo whined, tugging at Mina's arm and further trying to drag the girl to her chest in a hug. Mina, exhausted and exasperated, strands of hair clinging to the sweat on her face, let herself be dragged. There was no point in protesting, for Momo wasn't going to listen. Mina looked up, towards Chaeyoung, but the other girl was serving a few high schoolers their drinks. A sigh escaped from behind Mina's lips.)

As expected, the stoned kids approached Chaeyoung. She smiled at them, making sure to add just the right amount of charm for the two girls, and busied herself in serving them their drinks. As she did so, she couldn't help but glance over to Momo and Mina. Mina had finally given up, letting herself be strangled hugged by Momo, who was gazing down at her lovingly. There was a gleam, a suspicious gleam, Chaeyoung noticed in alarm. Something bad was going to happen.

Why was it always  _something?_ Why didn't Chaeyoung know the answers? Why had it been  _something_ back then, back when she was fifteen, and why was it  _something_ now? If only she knew. If only she knew now, if only she knew back then...

It was too late. Chaeyoung couldn't do anything at that point. All she could do was hope what she thought would happen happened, and nothing extra. 

She tried to convince herself otherwise, but deep within her, she knew something else would also happen, and it would break Mina.

Something. It was always something. 


	8. 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mina's realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm late. sorry.  
> thank you for waiting patiently!

"Are you ready?" 

 

The grin on Momo's face had never seemed more wolfish than it did at that minute to Mina. She shrugged the feeling off and gave the other girl a simple nod, gripping her bag in her hands. 

 

Yet she couldn't ignore the prickling, tugging feeling that lingered. It had sharp small teeth and bit her arms and legs, sending painful chills up and down her body. Sitting in the airport, waiting for the plane that would bring her and Momo to Japan, Mina had an odd, dense pit in the bottom of her stomach. It wasn't like her stomach was churning with anxiety, nor was it that her stomach seemed to drop, it was something else. 

 

(Something else, Chaeyoung was currently muttering to herself. It was always something else.) 

 

Mina knew Chaeyoung told her to do this, to go along with Momo's wishes and practically be her puppet for god knew how long. Mina didn't question Chaeyoung. No, she would never question Chaeyoung, not at this point, for Chaeyoung knew what was best. That, Mina was sure of.  _No doubt about it._ But Mina still felt the urge to run out of the airport, to drive back to the bar and have Chaeyoung's comforting arms wrap around her securely, pulling her into a warm hug. Mina didn't think anything would happen with Momo, and yet, she still felt that twinge of warning, the one that put her on edge and never let her relax. 

 

"The flight's coming in a few minutes," Momo said, that same grin (with a hint of wolfishness to it) plastered to her face. "Do you maybe wanna grab a snack or two quickly before boarding?" 

 

"I'm fine," Mina replied curtly. She wasn't going to give Momo what she wanted. Fine, she agreed to go along, but if it wasn't for Chaeyoung, then she wouldn’t have been here. She would've been lounging on her couch, preferably with Chaeyoung by her side. Agreeing to go with Momo was enough. She would not reciprocate any of the other girl's feelings, or even pretend to.  

 

The wolfish grin melted off of Momo's face, to Mina's satisfaction (and relief). She pouted, slouching in her seat. The very sight of it caused Mina to feel rather sympathetic, despite her current hatred for Momo. In the end, if Mina was being honest to herself, all she wanted was to be casual friends with Momo. The small bit of her from before couldn't stand losing Momo, and this was the only way to keep her. The problem was, however, that Momo wanted more. She didn't want to be just friends, even though once upon a time they were more than friends and she herself had ruined it. That fact had seemingly disappeared from her mind. And her insistence upon getting closer was the only obstacle hindering them from getting to the place where they'd both be comfortable, Mina believed. 

 

Just why was it so hard for Momo to let Mina go? Why? She certainly had seemed to let her go with such ease when she had gone off to Japan. She barely called, barely texted. It was like she had forgotten about Mina. If she could do that back then, why not now? Was it because of Chaeyoung? Did Momo feel jealous, seeing Chaeyoung with Mina? Did some kind of possessiveness rise up inside her, finally resurfacing from under all the years she had been separated from Mina? If so, then Mina found that incredibly stupid. Momo should've known that Mina would find someone else during their separation. It was inevitable. 

 

A shiver traveled up and down Mina's spine. For the first time since she had gotten herself in this messy tangle of emotions, something occurred to her. Something that should've occurred to her earlier.  _This is a dangerous game we're all playing._ And at this point, someone was going to be eliminated. Someone was going to break. The question was, who would it be? Chaeyoung? Momo? Or Mina herself? 

 

"Flight four twenty-three is boarding now." The announcement jolted Mina out of her thoughts, though a haze of that dark web lingered. She got to her feet, Momo following suit, both of them clutching their luggage and heading over to the boarding line. As they entered the plane and took their seats (in first class), the haze thickened, consuming Mina's mind. She had dived into that forbidden territory she had never let herself enter when she was with Chaeyoung. It would be hard to escape. The intelligent Myoui Mina, the one who was reserved and quiet but had plenty of common sense, had taken on a new form, and was introducing Mina to truths that would most definitely happen soon, if not later.  

 

"Mina?" Momo whispered, her voice barely audible under the yells of the flight attendants, who were trying desperately to be heard back in the economy section over the screams of children. Yet Mina still heard her. She turned around, meeting Momo's shining eyes. "What?" 

 

"You won't regret coming along," Momo said, smiling almost tentatively. Whatever happened to the courage from before? Mina wondered. The change in Momo was too abrupt. (The change in Mina herself was too abrupt as well.) "I promise you that." 

 

The time it took to get to Japan wasn't long. But it did give Mina time to dwell in the dark maze of unfurling secrets and exposed lies. It gave her time to travel all the different aspects of herself. It gave her time to shed her new skin, and return back to the young woman she once was, though now she was more...experienced. 

 

Stepping out of the plane and into Kansai International Airport, Mina felt changed. In more ways than one. It felt both refreshing and frightening simultaneously. (It didn't feel this way when she had become bolder for Chaeyoung. Why not? So many questions.) 

 

"We’re here," Momo breathed. Her hand entwined in Mina's, a gesture Mina would've liked to escape from, but Momo's hand was tightly holding hers; so tight Mina couldn't just slip out of her grasp.  

 

Mina didn't like it. She knew something was going to happen. For Momo's eyes only shined like that, and her lips only curved into that small smile like that, and her grip only tightened like that when she had something up her sleeve. 

 

Something most likely dangerous. 


	9. 008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the worst thing possible occurs...and it all could've been avoided, if only-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back, back again  
> i'm back  
> tell a friend
> 
> oh right: trigger warning, if you're sensitive to descriptions of sexual assault/you're a victim, please don't read this chapter, you can skip it.

Exhaustion was the only thing that Mina felt capable of feeling. In fact, it was the only thing she felt and had felt all day. Coming back to Momo's apartment and collapsing into the soft mattress Momo had set up for her was such a relief, to her worn out body and her worn out mind. And so, for hours now, she had been lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, her arms and legs getting the tingly feeling they did when she rested them after a long day of work. 

 

It wasn't really work, if Mina was being honest. From the minute she had woken up, Mina had been dragged all throughout Japan – not exactly all of Japan, but it felt like it – by Momo, who seemed overly eager and excited that day. Mina had never seen her so excited, not even when they were dating. She was so excited, it didn't seem like her energy ever ran out. Mina's had run out by twelve, and that was barely halfway through the day, considering that Momo kept them going until nine. They reached Momo's apartment at ten, and now it was one in the morning, and though Mina was tired, she couldn't bring herself to sleep. 

 

For the first time that day, Mina remembered Chaeyoung. She felt almost guilty, that she hadn't been thinking of her lover all day, that she hadn't missed Chaeyoung until just now. But, was it really her fault? Momo had kept her so busy that her mind was occupied and had no space to think about anything else. Sure, from time to time, Mina would feel homesick for Korea, but even those flashes of homesickness would disappear rather quickly.  

 

And now Mina found herself wondering, was this a plan? Was this Momo's plan, to manipulate Mina into completely forgetting about Korea, about Chaeyoung? Did Momo plan to keep Mina here with her forever? Mina felt waves of heat wash over her body and sweat started to form on her forehead. She raised herself to a sitting position, breathing heavily.  _Was_ she going to end up staying here in Japan for the rest of her life, without seeing Chaeyoung ever again? The possibility was high, especially since she had just forgotten about Chaeyoung and hadn't thought of her the whole day. And it was only the first day since leaving Korea! Mina was struck with panic. What if, what if, what if?  _What if she stayed here forever, stuck in Momo's apartment, with no escape?_  

 

The dreaded feeling of homesickness returned, even stronger than before. Mina had to leave. She had to leave. She wanted to go back to Korea. She wanted to go back to Chaeyoung. In that very moment, she could practically feel Chaeyoung's arms wrap around her, bringing her closer to Chaeyoung's chest in a warm, comforting embrace. She could feel Chaeyoung's lips, soft, pressing upon her forehead, the tip of her nose, her own lips. She could see Chaeyoung – she could  _see_ Chaeyoung! Here! In front of her! With that trademark smirk, and one floppy bang over her right eye, and her hands in her pockets, head tilted to the side, her whole pose practically screaming she'd make a mess out of Mina when they got home and were safely in bed. And then that shy grin, and that sparkle in her eyes, the very one that told Mina that she meant the world to Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung would never let her go no matter what. 

 

Mina wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to Chaeyoung. She did not want to be here, in an unfamiliar room, with an unfamiliar girl she used to know but not anymore, in an unfamiliar country she hadn't lived in since she was sixteen. 

 

She got up, her whole body soaked in sweat, her t-shirt and sweatpants sticking to her skin like glue. Where was her suitcase? There – beside the door. She staggered to it, prying it open. There were clothes strewn all over the floor. She piled them up and pushed them into the suitcase, zipping it back up. Her phone. She grabbed it and sent a quick text to Chaeyoung. Brief.  _I'm coming home._ Hopefully Chaeyoung wouldn't ask any unnecessary questions, because god knew Mina couldn't answer them. She stuffed her phone into the pocket in the front of the suitcase. She was going home, once and for all. She couldn't bear the thought of being stuck here. She wouldn't. She wouldn't allow it. She hauled her suitcase out the room and halfway across the living room to the door, and that was when she started to hear the floor creaking behind her, followed up by a drowsy voice. "Mina? What are you doing?" 

 

Momo. Mina froze, then willed herself to turn around and meet Momo's eyes. She had to face her and tell her what she was doing. "I'm leaving. I'm sorry, Momo, but I can't take this. I know it hasn't been long, but I don’t want to stay here, even with you. I can't." 

 

Mina braced herself to see Momo's expression drastically changed, but to her surprise, it didn't. She seemed impassive, and still extremely drowsy. It seemed like she didn't care. And, despite this, Mina knew she had something coming for her.  

 

Indeed; Momo slowly padded towards her, rubbing her eyes. "Miguri...I think you're just tired. C'mon." She grabbed Mina's arm, pulling her away from her suitcase and back into her room, and Mina couldn't do anything because she was so affected by Momo's casual use of the nickname she had given Mina back when they were dating. It had slipped out so smoothly like honey. Was Momo still in denial of Mina and Chaeyoung's relationship? Mina was so overwhelmed by her thoughts and emotions that she didn't realize Momo had set her on the bed and was crawling on top of her until she felt Momo's cold hand reach under her shirt, and she snapped out of her daze with a fiery anger. "What the hell, Momo! What are you doing?" 

 

"I'm taking care of you, what do you mean?" Momo's voice was glazed over, just like her eyes. She reached back under Mina's shirt, her hand going to places Mina would rather it didn’t. "I'll help you sleep, Miguri, and when you wake up, you'll feel so much better." 

 

More waves of heat crashed over Mina. She could feel her body overworking to produce pools of sweat. Everything felt wrong. Everything was wrong. She needed to be with Chaeyoung, not Momo. "Momo, please, let me go. Stop. This isn't you." But really, she was lying to herself, because Mina knew from the very start, when Momo showed up again, this  _was_ ultimately what she'd be doing. Taking advantage of Mina.  

 

_No._  

 

Mina pulled Momo's hand out from under her shirt and pushed her off her torso. She scrambled off the bed, running to her suitcase and her keys. She needed to get out, before Momo destroyed her, and not in the way Chaeyoung did, but in a way Mina didn't want to be destroyed. Adrenaline made her feel like she was closer to the suitcase than she really was, and as she reached out, her fingers just barely grazing the ripped fabric of the suitcase, she fell to the floor, Momo's hand gripping her calf tight. Her chin bumped against the floor, and she knew it would leave a bruise. "You're not leaving anytime soon," Momo said, her voice dangerously quiet. Mina felt herself being lifted to her feet, and she wished Momo wasn't so strong. She was in this type of situation, with a high risk of being sexually assualted by someone she used to trust with her life, and all she could think about was why Momo was so strong. Mina was pathetic, wasn't she? 

 

Momo slammed Mina against the wall and pressed her lips,  _hard,_ against Mina's. Momo's lips were chapped and ripped, and Mina could taste blood. They used to be soft, softer than Chaeyoung's, and so utterly delicious. Now, they tasted like anger and bitterness and destruction.  _Not the right kind of destruction._ (But who said there was a right kind of destruction? Mina was questioning everything again.) 

 

"Stop!" Mina pushed Momo away, her chest heaving. Momo had shoved her tongue into Mina's mouth, and her hands had clenched the sides of Mina's face so tight, there were marks left. Mina could feel them, red and burning and searing permanently into her skin, unforgettable. She stared straight into Momo's dead eyes, gritting her teeth. "What do you want from me? Why can't you let me go? You didn't seem to care about me before, so why do you suddenly care now, after I found someone who'll care about me so much more than you ever did?" 

 

The lack of emotion in Momo's eyes was frightening. Mina knew she would never see anything scarier than that. Even as tears welled up in Momo's eyes, they remained hollow, empty, blank. Her voice was empty as well, and Mina realized she was facing a cyborg. An android, devoid of human emotions and incapable of relating to humanity ever again. "Because she took everything about you away from you, and I don't want you to end up like me." 

 

Without elaborating on the ominous statement, Momo grabbed Mina again and pushed her back into her room, onto her bed. She pounced on her, holding Mina down with all her weight and pressing her lips onto Mina's again, more fiercely than before. Mina could feel the other girl pull her sweatpants down, and a fresh wave of panic made its way through Mina's body. She struggled to throw Momo off, but to no avail. Shaking, clawing at Momo's back and arms, screaming and crying, nothing worked. And Mina knew for a fact that the apartment room was sound-proof, so there was no way anyone else would hear her screams. She was stuck there, under Momo's body, easy prey for the scariest predator alive. 

 

"Leave me  _alone!_ " she screamed, pushing at Momo's arms with all her might, and of course, Momo didn't budge. Mina had never felt such terror, such fresh panic, and never because of someone who used to be the reason behind every smile of hers. An unwanted thought crossed her mind, just for a few seconds – _Chaeyoung_ – but she quickly pushed it away, focusing on escaping Momo’s grasp.

 

All attempts failed.

 

Momo pulled something out from her pocket, a round, silver object, and straightened. Her hands were finally off of Mina’s wrists, but Mina couldn’t do anything, as Momo’s heels were digging into her ribs, _hard,_ and the urge to lessen the pain overcame the urge to hit Momo and make her escape. In other words, since the pain was rendering Mina absolutely useless, she was going to prefer laying there, writhing in pain, rather than pushing through and doing something so she could run away.

 

Her eyes widened as Momo pulled a strip off of the object. Duck tape. A thick, fat, long strip of duck tape, that grew closer and closer. Mina clenched her fists, and raised her arm to hit Momo, but her arm immediately dropped as Momo kicked her with her heel, knocking the breath out of her. Momo pressed the strip of tape to Mina’s mouth, effectively muffling her screams. She may as well have been laying there in silence.

 

All Mina could do was squeeze her eyes shut, tightly, so that the tears wouldn’t blur her vision and would instead leak down her cheeks. All she could do, as Momo taped her hands together, and then her feet together, was cry, silently, for she knew what was coming next and she knew what to do afterwards.

 

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes of brutal torture, as Mina was thrown around this way and that, scars left both physically and mentally. Fifteen minutes of the deafening high-pitched ringing in her ears as she kept her eyes shut tight and her lips sealed together. Fifteen minutes of feeling an unwanted dull ache where she was being assaulted, fifteen minutes of feeling an unsettling warm liquid slip down her thighs and legs and drop onto the mattress beneath her. Fifteen minutes of hell.

 

The tape was peeled off her hands and feet, and ripped off her mouth. Mina kept her eyes closed. She felt a warm breath on her cheeks, and swallowed hard upon hearing a whisper of, “I hope I taught you a lesson.” She did not move. Not until she heard footsteps receding. Not until she could hear the soft snoring in the room down the hall.

 

Myoui Mina, the victim of sexual assault by her ex-girlfriend, rose from the bed unsteadily, and limped towards her hastily packed suitcase. Blood ran down her thighs, and her shorts were soaked dark red with the liquid. Multiple bruises, ranging from green to purple, ran down her arms, her legs, and as the doctors would find out later, all over her torso. She grabbed the keys off the table and unlocked the door, stepping out into the apartment hallway, where the door that would lead her to her vehicle was just across from her.

 

She looked back behind her, into the darkness, where a certain mentally ill young woman was sleeping, convinced she’d wake up and see Mina making breakfast for her, convinced she had made Mina see the light.

 

Mina turned away, walking out, towards the door, then into the cold, brisk night air. She shoved the suitcase into the car, climbed in, gunned the engine, and started to drive. Due to the empty highways, she arrived at the airport in less than half an hour. She cleaned up the blood with wipes in the bathroom, and boarded the next flight to Seoul, South Korea.

 

One would think her mind was in chaos, though it didn’t seem like that on the outside. Incorrect. For Mina wore a cold, calm expression on the outside, and she felt that same cold, calm feeling on the inside. There was only one thing on her mind. She was going back home. She was going back to Chaeyoung.


	10. 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> together.

“She did _what?_ ”

 

Mina flinched upon hearing the rage in Chaeyoung’s voice. She stared at the kettle, where she was brewing tea for her visitors, one of them being Chaeyoung, of course. She had never been leaving Mina’s side since Mina arrived, clearly knowing something was off, but out of respect, she never asked what was wrong. Mina couldn’t bring herself to talk about it until a whole two weeks after the incident occurred – otherwise known as this very moment. “She raped me.”

 

Chaeyoung scoffed. Mina didn’t have to turn around to know Chaeyoung had taken the edge of the table in a vise-like grip with curled fingers and white knuckles, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth curled into a deep frown. “Can you believe it? She was so desperate that she sunk that low. Can you believe it, Sana?”

 

Minatozaki Sana, Mina’s manager who wasn’t present on the first day of Mina’s job to greet her. Turned out she was abroad, in America, taking care of another nightclub. She had returned the week of Mina’s arrival, and Chaeyoung introduced them. Luckily for Mina, Sana was already very close to Chaeyoung, so Mina didn’t have to explain her relationship with Chaeyoung. And luckily for Mina – part two – Sana was extremely easy to get along with. Mina felt like she was growing closer to Sana than Chaeyoung already was.

 

“No, I really can’t,” Sana muttered, staring at Mina in horror. She tucked a piece of her rich, black hair behind her ear (dyed, as she admitted, but it looked good) and started to fidget, her Converse clad feet shuffling. “That’s disgusting. You need to throw this Momo character into a mental hospital, asap.” She pulled out her phone, waving it. “My friends Jihyo and Nayeon work at a really good one, not too far away from here. Should I tell them they’ll be expecting another patient?”

 

“Not yet.” Chaeyoung shook her head, folding her hands together. Mina, who had placed cups of tea in front of Sana and Chaeyoung and now was holding her own, leaning against the wall, observed Chaeyoung’s tight, cold expression. It had a calm element to it, reminding Mina of how she felt that one night. “Momo probably figured out Mina escaped when she woke up. It’s been two weeks. I don’t think she’s dumb enough to stay where she is and hope for the best. She used to be Mina’s girlfriend; she knows Mina’s going to take action. My guess is that she either has moved out of Japan or she will soon.”

 

“Oh. Well, in that case.” Sana turned her attention to her phone, tapping at it, then she turned the screen back towards Chaeyoung and Mina and waved it again. “I have a really good friend who lives in Japan right now. Her name is Dahyun. She’s a cop! I can ask her to scope out Momo’s place and see if Momo’s gone.”

 

Chaeyoung squinted, leaning closer to the screen. She grinned, raising an eyebrow. “Dahyun, huh? She looks a lot like your type. Sure she isn’t your girlfriend?”

 

Sana blushed, stuffing her phone back into her pocket. “It’s...it’s complicated. But anyways.” She looked at Mina, who had a small smile on her face due to the short exchange. “It’s all up to you in the end. I mean, you’re the victim. We could call the cops, I could tell Dahyun what happened. The hospital you went to agreed to keep everything hush-hush, right? Since you’re here and not currently in the police station, that’s my guess. We can tell them to leak the information to the police. That would give them a proper warrant to investigate Momo. Or, you could choose to do nothing at all, which is fine, but in my opinion, you should take action. Kick this girl’s ass.”

 

Mina took a deep, shuddering breath, setting her cup on the counter. She crossed her arms tight, wincing as she accidentally squeezed one of the lingering bruises. Judging by the sympathetic look on Sana’s face and Chaeyoung’s immediate dash to Mina’s side, where she pulled Mina into her, rubbing her back comfortingly, the wince must’ve been obvious. Mina took another breath, this one more stable, and looked into Chaeyoung’s eyes. “What should we do?”

 

Chaeyoung looked surprised for a few seconds before it melted into one of affection. She pressed her lips to Mina’s forehead – Mina wished she would stay like that forever – before leaning back, her eyes narrowed. “Momo showed us she needs help. A lot of it. Sana, I want you to call Jihyo and Nayeon and tell them that in approximately a month, they’ll be receiving a new patient. She might be badly beaten up, so tell them to handle her with care. Tonight, call Dahyun and tell her to find Momo as fast as possible. I know I said Momo could be anywhere, but truthfully, I think she’s hiding out in Japan. Dahyun needs to bring Momo to us. Give Dahyun my number, tell her to call me the minute she has Momo in her custody, and I’ll take care of the rest.” She smiled warmly at Mina. “Don’t worry. You’ll be safe. We’ll have that woman in a mental hospital by next month.”

 

It was cheesy, but Mina realized just Chaeyoung’s words made her feel safe. If Momo was standing right next to her and Chaeyoung had said the same exact words, Mina wouldn’t have felt threatened at all. She just loved Chaeyoung _that much._

 

“Well then, I’ll get going,” Sana said, getting to her feet. She grinned at the two of them; a wide, goofy smile Mina couldn’t help but smile back to. “I don’t want to bother you two. I’ll call Jihyo as soon as I get home, and I’ll text both of you before I call Dahyun.” She kept a serious expression for roughly five seconds before proceeding to wink. “And you two really need to tone down the PDA.”

 

“Says the girl who would make out with a certain Kim Dahyun every chance she got,” Chaeyoung retorted, her eyes glinting. Her tone suggested she knew what was really going on. Sana’s face turned bright red. She punched Chaeyoung in the arm and hurried out, the door slamming behind her. Chaeyoung turned to Mina, winking just as Sana had done, except more suggestively. “So...you up for completely disregarding Sana’s advice?”

 

Mina laughed, rolling her eyes, but not without jest. “Is that all you have on your mind these days?” Her laughs were stifled by Chaeyoung’s lips on hers, a kiss seemingly lasting a year. Mina definitely wasn’t complaining. Chaeyoung slowly drew away, her mouth curving into her trademark smirk. “Why not? After all, we’re not in public. We can take the PDA to another level.”

 

And as Mina let herself get dragged away by Chaeyoung into the bedroom, both of them laughing, she realized just how head over heels she was for the other girl. But then again, hadn’t that been obvious since the beginning?

 

_Definitely._

 

 

Mina had never been so awestruck as she was when Chaeyoung guided her into the massive building, one hand on her back, whispering into her ear, “This counts as our first date, in my book, so obviously, I had to go all out.”

 

“A fancy restaurant, Chaeng? I didn’t know you were that girl,” Mina said, unable to take her eyes off the beautiful setting surrounding her on all sides. It was an expensive restaurant, no doubt about that, on account of all the beautifully furnished dark wood tables which were candlelit – _candlelit!_ – and the glass ceiling and floors, not to mention the dim lights above their heads, purposefully dim, the various bars stocked with the finest liquor, and the piano, harp, and violins and cellos in the corner, all being played by professional musicians. And then there were the people, no families, just important-looking couples, all wearing clothing from Gucci and other well-known, extremely pricy brands. Mina almost felt inferior, with her thirty dollar simple open-back black dress, which showed just a bit of her cleavage – just enough for her to be comfortable with – and made her look rich, or at least she hoped so.

 

Chaeyoung must’ve read her mind, for she placed her hands on Mina’s shoulders, turning her towards Chaeyoung, and gave her a firm look. “Mina, you look fine. You look more beautiful than anyone in this restaurant. You look like the princess of Japan.” She grinned, her hands sliding down Mina’s arms and entwining themselves in Mina’s hands. “You _are_ the princess of Japan.”

 

“If I’m the princess, then you’re the prince,” Mina said, taking in Chaeyoung’s outfit for the nth time that evening. Chaeyoung’s hair was slicked back, and she wore black dress shoes, black pants that hugged her curves and in Mina’s opinion, only made her look sexier, and – of course – a black blazer over a white collared shirt, her black tie loose around her neck. It gave her whole outfit a slightly messy aspect to it, like she had just thrown everything together, yet it didn’t ruin the appeal, it only strengthened it. “You look amazing,” Mina whispered.

 

Chaeyoung grinned again, clearly flattered and pleased, and let go of Mina’s hands so she could once again guide Mina by placing her hand on her back. “I reserved a table for us.” She steered Mina to one of the tables close to the orchestra, beside the wall. The sweet tones from the harp smoothly drifted through the air, wisping around Mina. She felt like she was in a magical, fairy-like place, childish as the thought was. She was dizzy with happiness and affection for the girl standing by her side. Mina had never imagined she’d love someone so much.

 

She sat down in a chair Chaeyoung pulled out for her, and watched dreamily as Chaeyoung sat down across from her. It was like having a crush all over again, except each feeling, each aspect, was brought from level three to level five hundred. Everything was maximized, and it was actually enjoyable. The pain from feeling so much for one person wasn’t pain so much as it was something absolutely beautiful. Mina wanted to cherish this moment, to hold it close to her heart and recall it in times of need. It spread warmth throughout her. She was high on love and joy.

 

A waiter, dressed in a crisp white tuxedo, came to attend to their table not long after they sat down. He poured rich, midnight colored wine into two crystal clear glasses, and set them down in front of Mina and Chaeyoung. “I will be back soon to take your orders,” he said, his voice gentle and quiet. “Until then, I hope you enjoy the music and your wine.” He bowed, and headed off to attend to another table.

 

“Even the waiters are sophisticated,” Mina murmured, gazing after the waiter. She felt a foot nudge her leg, and turned back to Chaeyoung, whose expression was sour. “Do you wish you came with him instead?” she pouted, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms like a kid. Mina laughed. Her earlier thoughts may have been childish, but Chaeyoung’s behavior was even more childish. “You’re like a kid!”

 

“Because I want you to only look at me,” Chaeyoung said. Her sour expression faded, and an adorably bashful smile took over. “Only look at Chaeyoung.”

 

“Only look at Chaeyoungie. Is that my new nickname?” Mina said, only half-teasing. The phrase already applied to her. She could never keep her eyes off of Chaeyoung. It was simply impossible. 

 

“Well, now it is, only look at Chaeyoungie,” Chaeyoung giggled. The sound was so foreign, coming from Chaeyoung. Mina couldn’t help but stare at Chaeyoung (further proving her new nickname to be a perfect fit for her), smiling affectionately. The love, the affection, the bloom of emotions that caused her heart to swell, it kept coming, and it wouldn’t stop. Mina didn’t want it to stop. Mina hoped it never would stop. She sighed, tipping her head to the side. “You’re so cute, Chaeng.”

 

“Am I?” Chaeyoung blinked, a tinge of pink rushing into her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip, tugging at the collar of her shirt. “Dammit.” Swallowing visibly, she met Mina’s eyes. “I just wanna go home now.”

 

“Why?” Mina rested her cheek on the palm of her hand, unable to stop gazing at Chaeyoung. (It was impossible! Absolutely, utterly, completely impossible!) She could tell Chaeyoung bit her lip harder, and the pink that had overwhelmed her cheeks grew darker. “I wanna lie next to you and fall asleep with your arms around me,” she mumbled. “I wanna know what it feels like to be next to you, looking into your eyes, nothing but quiet all around us. I wanna hold you, and be alone with you, and just…I wanna do everything with you, and you only.” She took a deep breath and stopped pulling at her shirt collar. The blush faded from her face, and her eyes filled with certainty. “I love you. I love you so much, Mina.”

 

Mina reached across the table and took Chaeyoung’s hand in hers. “And I,” she said, squeezing Chaeyoung’s hand. “I love you, too. I love you so much, Chaeyoung. So.” She got up, still holding Chaeyoung’s hand. “Let’s go home, alright? And then we can do everything you want to do. I promise.”

 

Chaeyoung stared at her, a flash of surprise crossing her face before she grinned, getting to her feet. She put her arm around Mina’s waist, and they walked out of the restaurant. Mina turned to look at Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung turned to look at her. Her fierce grin melted to a softer smile, everything about it reflected in her eyes as well. She caressed Mina’s cheek with one finger. “I love you. I love you, Myoui Mina.

 

“I love you so, so much, and I always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your least favorite author is back!


	11. 010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -minatozaki sana-

Sana wasn’t the type of girl who spent a lot of time in her own world, thinking, but this particular day, she thought quite a bit.

 

Dahyun was safe, that much she knew for sure. Being in Japan, and already having voiced her desire not to return to South Korea, at least not for a few years, she was safe. She was a cop, and when Sana was staying with her, the finest detectives had taken Dahyun under their wing. Dahyun was smart. Dahyun was safe.

 

Was anyone else, though?

 

Sana herself was safe. There was no way she’d be chosen as the next victim. They had known each other for years. Sana knew why this was all happening, why this certain plan had been created. It was sad, and it made Sana angry herself, but if it was her all that had happened to, she definitely would be doing something else. She tried and tried, but to no avail. It wouldn’t stop, no matter what she said.

 

She hoped Nayeon and Jihyo were safe. As she had told Mina and Chaeyoung before, Nayeon and Jihyo lived not too far away from them. Sana knew the two girls were more than capable of taking care of themselves, but at the same time, she also knew they were both desperate for the same thing. The same thing that would get them into trouble if they weren’t careful with keeping it under lock and key.

 

There was another girl, Sana recalled. Jeongyeon. Sana’s childhood friend, who she hadn’t talked to, not in a while. Jeongyeon happened to be working alongside Nayeon and Jihyo, according to Nayeon, who was also close with the other girl. Even if her presence wasn’t known of, was she still safe? If Nayeon and Jihyo weren’t safe, then Jeongyeon wasn’t safe, and Sana knew that she would be the reason behind their being in danger. However, on the other hand, if Nayeon and Jihyo were safe, then so was Jeongyeon. The whole situation was gingerly set on the very top of a fence, teetering from side to side. Sana didn’t know which side it would fall on, though. That was what scared her the most.

 

She took a deep, shuddering breath, letting it out slowly. After driving home from Mina’s place, she had been unable to get out of her car. For the past two hours, she had sat in her car, and even now, she couldn’t bring herself to get out and walk into her house. Why was Sana so scared, when she was safe? She was _safe_. She was arguably safer than Dahyun, despite the unspoken promises that she would be unharmed, and she was much safer than Jihyo, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon.

 

It wasn’t like she was scared for them. Well, maybe it was. Sana took another deep breath, holding it in like she would a mouthful of smoke and blowing it out. She was relieved for herself, which meant she could be scared for the others. After all, it was unpredictable. They could be snatched up at a moment’s notice, all of them at once, juggled like they’re nothing but oranges in the hands of an amateur juggler. Except what was different was that they were actually dull knives, able to do damage if they burrowed deep into one’s flesh, and the juggler wasn’t some kid. No, the juggler was an absolute professional, and these dull knives were like oranges to them.

 

Trembling, Sana unlocked her car and stepped out, glancing around. She was gripped by paranoia – not for herself, but for those close to her. Even for the ones far away, like Dahyun. The paranoia was so strong, so immense, that it affected her like she was the one who had to be worried about her welfare.

 

The worst thing was, she realized, rushing into her house and slamming the door behind her, that none of the possible victims knew. None of them knew about what could happen to them, and none of them would know until it was too late. Until they were dead, or even worse, tortured by their own mind, their own feelings and thoughts and uncontrollable actions.

 

Sana liked to brag to people and tell them she could see the future. Now, feeling like her heart was sinking into the pit of her stomach, she hoped what she was certain about wouldn’t happen.


	12. 011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo and chaeyoung.

“Good news! Sana called.”

 

A whole month had passed since their meeting with Sana, and thus Mina, upon hearing Chaeyoung’s joyous cry, was utterly confused. “So?”

 

“What do you mean by _so_?” Chaeyoung’s head popped out from the kitchen, where she had been making their lunch. Her bright eyes sparkled. “Sana said Dahyun caught Momo sulking somewhere in Japan just a few days ago and shipped her here. She’s in the mental hospital that Jihyo and Nayeon are working in. They were specifically assigned to her.” Her smile twisted into a grimace. “I told Sana to have Dahyun tell me when Momo was in custody, but I guess she forgot. It’s okay.” She smiled again, flashing Mina a thumbs-up. “I’m gonna visit our friend tomorrow, if it’s okay with you? I promise I’ll take a shower the minute I get home.”

 

Mina rolled her eyes, though she was secretly glad Chaeyoung would rid herself of the aura Momo would probably douse her in. Somehow, she was fine with the mention of Momo’s name around her, but she wasn’t fine with seeing her. She had worked so hard to forget what had happened to her, and she had mostly succeeded, but a thin, finely veiled lace of memory was woven in the corners of her mind, and she knew the minute she’d see Momo, the lace would grow into thick strips of fabric and wrap around her brain, subjecting her to psychological self-torture.

 

“That’s fine and all, but what are you going to do now?” Mina said, looking at Chaeyoung, who had turned her back and was focusing on the various pots on the stove. She couldn’t help but smile broadly upon hearing the equally as broad smile in Chaeyoung’s voice. “Spend time with you, of course. You know what day today is in my calendar? Mina Day.”

 

“If so, then every day has been Mina Day for you,” Mina scoffed, though without malice. She leaned back in her chair, idly fiddling with the utensils on the table in front of her. Based on her remarks, it didn’t seem like it, but Mina was pleased that Chaeyoung was spending so much time with her, and Mina knew Chaeyoung could tell. Why else was Chaeyoung constantly at her side, whether it was outside or inside or in the bedroom? Chaeyoung knew Mina relished the attention, Chaeyoung knew Mina wanted to be with her all the time too, and thus Chaeyoung stayed with Mina, only leaving in the night to work at the club. Sometimes Mina would accompany her, to do her job as well – dance for crowds of drunk people – but mostly, Mina would stay home and lie on her bed, burying her face in one of Chaeyoung’s shirts.

 

“Yeah, but today is Extra Special Mina Day!” Chaeyoung walked out of the kitchen, holding two plates and balancing two others on each of her arms. She held out the plates to Mina, who carefully took them from Chaeyoung’s hands and put them on the table, then proceeding to take the other plates from Chaeyoung’s arms and setting them on the table, as well. Each plate held a steaming portion of food, the ones meant for Mina slathered with ketchup. Chaeyoung bent down to kiss Mina’s forehead, then sat down in the chair next to Mina, finding her hand underneath the table and squeezing it. “I love you.”

 

“That’s the hundredth time you’ve said this today,” Mina said. Despite that, she squeezed Chaeyoung’s hand back. “I love you, too.” And oh, how she meant it.

 

 

Cackles rang out through the bland white facility. Park Jihyo and Im Nayeon were stationed at the end of the hallway, both glancing worriedly at the sparsely furnished room (which was really more like a cell) at the other end of the hallway.

 

In the room stood two young women. Momo and Chaeyoung.

 

Upon entering the facility, Chaeyoung had talked with Jihyo and Nayeon. Both of them had told her that Dahyun personally escorted Momo down to her room/cell, and made sure Momo would stay there for good, providing Jihyo and Nayeon with high-tech locks no one could get into. Chaeyoung was satisfied on that end; it seemed Dahyun had done her part, and a good job, at that.

 

What she wasn’t satisfied with was Momo’s smirk, and her constant, mirthless laughing. Despite the number of times Chaeyoung had thrust a fist into her face, or the number of times she had twisted Momo’s arms and legs until she was sure she heard a bone or two crack, Momo wouldn’t stop laughing. Momo wouldn’t stop smirking.

 

“I always knew you were trouble,” she said, wiping blood off her lip and collapsing to the floor. She looked up to meet Chaeyoung’s eyes and leer at her. “Always. I had a bad feeling when it came to you. You just…you bring misfortune wherever you go, don’t you?”

 

Chaeyoung gazed at Momo, her voice steady and her eyes steely. “You don’t know me, Hirai Momo. But I know you. And I’m sure I’ll get to know you more. By the end of all this, I’ll know you way more than Myoui did.”

 

“Myoui? _Myoui?_ ” Momo’s eyes widened before she let out another cackle, her teeth stained with blood. “What happened to your precious Minari, the one you love so much you’ll spend hours upon hours just being with her? What happened to dark and sexy Mina, black swan Mina, who you’ll fuck over and over again?”

 

Chaeyoung swung her fist, stopping Momo from saying anymore. Her knuckles connected with Momo’s cheekbone, and she swore she heard yet another crack. Her fist dragged Momo’s face to the left, blood spurting out from behind Momo’s lips. Coughing, Momo slowly turned her head back towards Chaeyoung, looking up at the other girl beneath hooded eyes, her bloodied mouth curling into a sneer. “Violence won’t get you anywhere, Chaeyoung. Especially when you’re not willing to hear the truth.”

 

“There was no truth in what you said,” Chaeyoung said coldly. “You simply observed something and said it.”

 

“And is that really such a sin?” Momo’s sneer grew wider. “You didn’t address Mina with love, like you usually do. Sickeningly sweet love. Love that is so dragged out, it’s obviously fake.”

 

Another punch. Drops of blood flew, splashing against the floor. “I’m sure you’re also the kind of person who would ask, what is love,” Chaeyoung said, shaking her hand. “I can tell you what kind of love Mina and I have. It isn’t fake, and it’s not sickeningly sweet, as you say it is.”

 

“Then what is it, if it’s not anything I see?” Momo wiped her lips again, cocking an eyebrow. “What is it, if it’s not fake, or sickeningly sweet? Are you trying to persuade yourself, perhaps? Or…” She chuckled, leaning back. “You’re trying to persuade me. You’re trying to persuade Mina. You’re trying to persuade the world. And I’m sure you’re trying to persuade the world of something more than just your undying love for… _Myoui._ ”

 

Chaeyoung didn’t throw her fist at Momo this time. She took a step back, towards the cell door. “You don’t know me,” she said, her voice and expression devoid of all emotion. “You know nothing about me. Think whatever you want for now. But you, Hirai Momo, don’t know what I’m doing. You can’t get in my head. You’re…you know nothing, absolutely nothing.” She spun around and calmly opened the cell door, a contrast to her slamming of it once she had left the cell.

 

Momo dragged her palms against the rough stone floor, almost seeming to not care everytime her skin came in contact with puddles of her own blood. She raised her hands to her face, looking at the scarred, raw skin, then lowered them and turned her attention to the cell door, from which Chaeyoung had entered and exited.

 

_You know nothing about me._

Momo scoffed. “And I suppose Mina does? Bullshit.”

 

Jihyo and Nayeon winced again as they were subject to another bout of cackling coming from the cell at the end of the hallway. This time, though, they briefly wondered why; Chaeyoung had since been long gone.


	13. 012

Mina could already feel the sunlight pooling over her bed as she woke up, the warmth acting as a natural blanket. She was right not to sleep under a cotton one last night.

 

She sat up, instinctively reaching out beside her, expecting to feel a lump. Chaeyoung had fallen asleep early last night. Based on how deeply she was sleeping, Mina figured she was tired, which meant she wouldn’t be up early. Her hand passed over the bed sheets once, twice, three times, doing nothing other than smoothing it. Chaeyoung wasn’t there.

 

“Chaeyoung?” Mina called out. This was strange. Why wasn’t Chaeyoung there? She didn’t have anywhere else to go. Maybe she was in the kitchen. Mina slid off the bed and, in annoyingly perfect penguin fashion, waddled to the kitchen. It was empty. There were no dishes in the sink, no lingering scents of food, nothing to signal Chaeyoung had been there. She was gone.

 

Mina steadied herself against the wall, feeling her legs start to shake. _Chaeyoung’s not here._ The same three words looped themselves in her mind, a firm reminder of how she was alone. She was alone, in this empty house of hers, hearing nothing except for the ominous ticking of the clocks. Something was wrong. Something had to be wrong, because if something wasn’t wrong, then Chaeyoung wouldn’t have abandoned Mina like this, without any word. She wouldn’t have left Mina, she would’ve stayed by her side, and she wasn’t doing that, so something was very, very wrong –

 

 _Calm down._ Nothing was wrong. Mina was overreacting. She shook her head, laughing quietly. Chaeyoung had just been clinging to her for so long. Of course she needed some time to herself. Mina knew if she was in Chaeyoung’s shoes, she would’ve done the same thing. Besides, Mina didn’t need Chaeyoung to protect her, not anymore, at least. There was no threat to Mina’s life. She was safe, and she was in a better state of mind than she had been before.

 

Still chuckling, Mina headed back to her room to pick out a change of clothes. She still had to go to work. She pulled out a collared bright blue shirt and jeans, bringing them to her nose and inhaling deeply. They smelled of Chaeyoung; comforting and warm. Fresh laundry, mixed with the faint smell of spicy snacks. Mina missed her. But she understood Chaeyoung had a life, and it didn’t always include Mina. (Mina didn’t notice it, but a subtle shudder ran through her body as some small part of her mind acknowledged that her life was practically revolving around Chaeyoung.)

 

“I love you, Chae,” she whispered into the clothing, hugging them tightly. She stood there for a few seconds, then made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She had a whole day ahead of her, and she was ready to tackle it.

 

 

Where the _fuck_ was Son Chaeyoung?

 

Mina wasn’t in the mood to play a twisted version of Where’s Waldo. Her earlier calm understanding had sharpened into annoyance and slight panic. Upon returning home from work, Mina had freshened up and settled into her couch. She expected Chaeyoung to come back, to open the front door and hold her arms out for a hug. She kept the T.V. on mute, her ears alert for Chaeyoung’s voice, her grumbling as she fiddled with the keys outside. Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened.

 

Hours passed. Mina shifted on the couch, casting a bleary look towards the clock. It was past midnight. If anything, Chaeyoung was at the club. She had no reason to be, though; she usually didn’t go without Mina, who wasn’t even there. Mina was at home. Sitting on her couch. Waiting for Chaeyoung.

 

She grabbed her phone, scrolling through her contacts until she found Sana’s number. Sana probably knew where Chaeyoung was. They had seemed like close friends. Mina’s finger hovered over the call button. She could call Sana right now, end this whole matter.

 

She didn’t. Sighing, she put her phone down. She didn’t want to seem like the incredibly clingy girlfriend in Sana’s eyes. Even so, Mina needed to know where Chaeyoung was. Why hadn’t she come home yet? Why hadn’t she called or texted?

 

“I’m going insane because of one girl,” Mina muttered, getting to her feet. “It’s only been a day, and look what’s happening to you, Myoui Mina. Insane.”

 

Could she help it? She just loved Chaeyoung so much. Anything more than an hour without the other woman impacted her so much, she wouldn’t be able to stand it. It was a miracle she still had some common sense left in her. And that common sense was screaming at her to go to bed. There was no point waiting hour after hour for Chaeyoung and looking like a mess when she finally did come home. Mina wanted to look unbothered and happy – but this incident _would_ be thoroughly discussed with Chaeyoung. No more disappearing out of nowhere.

 

The bed was freezing cold, a stark contrast to how it was the last time Mina was lying on it. She pulled a heavy cotton blanket over her, curling her toes and wrapping her arms around herself. It felt cold and empty without Chaeyoung. It just didn’t feel right. She desperately wanted her to come back, she wanted to feel Chaeyoung’s hand in hers again.

 

Closing her eyes, Mina prayed. It had been a long time since she had last prayed, which was the day she had met Chaeyoung for the first time, but she did it anyway. She prayed Chaeyoung would return soon. Forget herself, she just wanted Chaeyoung to return happy and healthy. God forbid anything had happened to her! Mina’s eyes fluttered open, her heart pounding. What if Chaeyoung had been mugged? Kidnapped? Murdered? What if she returned the way Mina had, battered and bruised, flame extinguished? That couldn’t happen, that just couldn’t be allowed to happen!

 

No, Chaeyoung could take care of herself, with her charming smile and dark eyes. There was a demon behind that attractive appearance, one unleashed only to those who wished harm upon Chaeyoung or anyone she loved. Mina was sure of that. The demon would ruin whoever attempted to hurt Chaeyoung. Relaxed, Mina adjusted her position, curling up into a ball underneath the blanket. The heat from her body had spread, blooming to the fabric around her, but it still wasn’t enough. She needed Chaeyoung. She needed Chaeyoung, and fast.

 


	14. 013

With run-aways, if they really love someone or need something, they go back to that someone or something within a week. A week if they’re stubborn, a day if they’re smart.

                                                                                                                       

It had been a week and two days. Chaeyoung was still not home. Did that make her a run-away, or a traitor? She had to have run away with a different lover, or adopted a different identity and moved to America. Run-aways always came home. At this point, it seemed unlikely Chaeyoung would come home.

 

Doubt. Something Mina didn’t need.

 

She rocked back and forth on her bed, eyes fixed on her laptop, which was playing footage from security cameras all across the region. They were illegally obtained, of course; but did that really matter? Mina needed to find Chaeyoung. That trumped anything else.

 

She picked at her ratty clothes, tangled strands of her hair falling into her face. She hadn’t taken a shower since the day Chaeyoung had disappeared. Three days later, she had stopped going to work. She had a new full-time job, sitting on her bed in front of her laptop, watching through the eyes of cameras, scanning for her girlfriend.

 

Chaeyoung had left for a legitimate reason. A family member had died. Mina had convinced herself of that. It was a legitimate reason, and it was urgent, so Chaeyoung had left immediately and was so caught up in it that she hadn’t found any time to contact Mina. Or her phone was dead, or she didn’t have any means of contact. Something like that had happened. It didn’t matter either. Mina wouldn’t stop until she found Chaeyoung.

 

She _loved_ Chaeyoung, and she _worried_ for Chaeyoung. Wasn’t that what proper partners did? They had each other’s backs and looked out for each other. Mina was doing just that! Maybe not by the best means, but when it came to Chaeyoung, right and wrong were thrown out the window. Mina smiled widely. Even better? When she found Chaeyoung, she would just stay with her twenty-four seven! She would go wherever Chaeyoung went and be at her side all the time. Forget stupid little things like going to the bathroom or changing or hell, even masturbating. Mina had seen Chaeyoung naked and vice versa. She would stay with Chaeyoung come hell or high water.

 

Obviously, this camera scheme wasn’t working. It was time for Plan B, which involved driving around and contacting anyone and everyone Chaeyoung had known. Mina looked at the wrinkled paper lying beside her leg. It had the names of everyone on Chaeyoung’s contact list and everyone Mina knew had come into contact with Chaeyoung, created weeks ago when Mina had the opportunity to take Chaeyoung’s phone from her, under the excuse that she knew how to get rid of the virus on it. Sana was the first name on the list.

 

Quickly changing into a hoodie and sweatpants, Mina stuffed the list into her pocket and ran out of the house, snatching her keys and jumping into her car. It was the middle of the day, sure, but what harm was there in checking the club first? There were probably a few drunkards still lying around, and it was part of Sana’s job to help usher them out.

 

Indeed, as Mina pulled into the parking lot, she caught sight of Sana pushing a hunched over man out of the club. Mina scrambled to get out and waved frantically at Sana, managing to get her attention. Sana jogged over, her face practically a question mark. “Hi, Mina. What are you doing here?”

 

“Do you know where Chaeyoung is?” The words fell out of Mina’s mouth in one breath. She leaned against the car, breathing heavily as if she had just ran a marathon. “She didn’t come home last week and I’ve tried to find her but she’s nowhere. I was going to call you that first day, but I didn’t want to be annoying or anything. Something’s really wrong and I know that now.”

 

“Um, no. No, I haven’t seen her at all,” Sana said, voice wavering briefly. “That’s really weird. A whole week of her being gone?”

 

“A week and two days,” Mina said. She narrowed her eyes, picking up on how Sana was rubbing the back of her left hand with her right thumb. “Are you okay?”

 

“What? Yeah.” Sana stopped rubbing her hand, both hands dropping to her side. “I’m just worried. After what you told me, I just...I don’t know where she would’ve gone. She hasn’t showed up at the club. We had to hire a new bartender. Other than here or your place, I don’t know. I hope to god nothing happened to her.”

 

“She’s a tiger,” Mina said. _She’s my tiger._ “I think she can take care of herself.” She got back into the car, leaning out the window. “Thanks, Sana. Can you text me if anything pops up?”

 

“Sure, I’ll do that.” Sana gave her a small smile. She was rubbing her hand again. Mina didn’t let her gaze linger on that for too long, and instead smiled back. She steered the car out of the parking lot and onto the highway, all the while thinking about Sana. Sana had seemed...off. Her behavior was different. She might have known something. Mina fought the urge to slam her head onto the steering wheel. Why didn’t she push Sana further? Well, there was no point now. She could only hope Sana was guilty enough to say something, if she did know something. Mina was already halfway to the next person, and if Chaeyoung hadn’t gone missing, Mina wouldn’t have met this person willingly at all.

 

She stormed through the facility, stopping at Jihyo and Nayeon’s post. Both of them looked up at her, eyes widening. “Mina!” Jihyo said, blinking rapidly, like she couldn’t believe it was really Mina. “What brings you here?”

 

“I want to meet Momo.” They were words Mina had never expected to come out of her mouth, but they did. She was just as equally surprised as Jihyo and Nayeon obviously were. “M-momo?” Nayeon stammered. “Hirai Momo? Are you sure?”

 

“Very sure,” Mina said firmly, balling her hands into fists. Jihyo and Nayeon exchanged glances, then nodded. “We’ll be here if you need us,” Jihyo said quietly, touching Mina’s arm. Mina smiled gratefully, then headed down to the last cell, stopping at the door. She took a deep breath. She wanted nothing more than to drive away to the ends of the earth, but this was necessary. As much as she didn’t want to meet her assaulter, she would go to any lengths to find Chaeyoung. She rapped on the door before opening it and stepping in, swallowing hard. “Momo.”

 

Momo looked up from the floor, where she was lying, hair spread under her back. Cuts and scrapes adorned her arms and legs, and a long scar ran down her face. She didn’t smile, just raised an eyebrow. “Mina? You, here?”

 

“I don’t like this, just so you know,” Mina snapped. She ran her hands up and down her arms. “Do you know where Chaeyoung is?”

 

“Chaeyoung?” Momo stared at Mina before scoffing. “If I did, then my arms and legs would be broken right now. Last time she came was weeks ago, and she did all this.” She gestured to her cuts and traced the scar on her face. “No, I don’t know where she is.”

 

“Well, do you know where she would’ve gone?” Mina huffed, digging her fingers into her arms. How would Momo know? It was a stupid question to ask her, of all people. She mentally groaned as Momo shrugged. “Your place. The club where she works. Maybe even here, to beat me up. She’s not here, and I’m assuming she’s not at the club or your place.”

 

“Then this was a waste of time,” Mina said, turning. She had her hand on the doorknob when Momo said, “I don’t expect you to understand, but do you know why I did what I did?”

 

The incident flashed in her mind. Mina trembled, not turning around or taking her eyes off of the door. “You’re insane and obsessed, that’s why you did it.”

 

It hurt her when Momo spoke, because she could hear the softness, see Momo’s caring smile and kind eyes. “I did it to protect you. I did it because I was trying so hard to keep you from what would happen.” Silence, then, “Chaeyoung isn’t who you think she is. She’s not a good person, Mina.”

 

“You...you don’t know her. You know nothing about her. You know nothing, absolutely nothing.” With a last spat remark, Mina opened the door and rushed out of the room, letting the door slam behind her. Momo was insane, obsessed, didn’t know shit. It didn’t benefit Mina at all, going there.

 

Yet, as she drove away, as she called everyone else and asked around for Chaeyoung, as she came home, exhausted and defeated, Mina couldn’t shake Momo’s voice out of her head. She couldn’t shake those words out, or the look she knew was on Momo’s face.

 

And of course – all it took was a glance at her phone wallpaper, which was her and Chaeyoung together, to bring Mina back. Chaeyoung was a good person, Chaeyoung was who Mina thought she was, and Chaeyoung would be found. Mina would find her. Mina would stay by her. She owed her that much. She loved her that much.


	15. 014

Clothes strewn everywhere, dishes piled up in the sink, the ominous ticking of the clocks measuring every second that passed by without Chaeyoung. A certain odor of insanity wafting through the warm, enclosed air of Mina’s home. No, it wasn’t just her home; it was Chaeyoung’s home, too. Mina and Chaeyoung’s home.

 

All the searches Mina had conducted within the past three days had failed. None of the footage she had acquired (illegally) showed Chaeyoung anywhere. She wasn’t in America. She wasn’t in London. She wasn’t in Japan, Switzerland, or Germany. Liberia was a no-go. Where _was_ Chaeyoung?

 

Safe somewhere. Mina was certain Chaeyoung was safe, healthy, happy, and strongly missing her girlfriend. Mina could feel it in the pit of her stomach; a dense absence that didn’t just mean she had lost her appetite. It was heavy confidence Chaeyoung wasn’t in danger. Mina would still find her, though, and instead of bringing her back, she’d just stay with Chaeyoung. That was the plan.

 

Except the plan had been failing, and to everyone it concerned (excluding Mina) Chaeyoung had disappeared from the world entirely. For all they cared, she had boarded a rocket ship to Venus and jumped out into the gases. Where else would her body be, other than in space? She wasn’t in space, and Mina knew it. She couldn’t explain it. She just knew.

 

Curled up in a ball on her bed, Mina took no mind to the dust that was coated all over her, plastered to her skin by the film of sweat she had developed just a day ago. Her exterior was hot, and her interior was cold. Her teeth chattered, and even though she was practically melting, she briskly rubbed herself and entwined her legs tightly, keeping the five blankets piled on top of her in place. She was a mess without Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung was the one to keep her in check, to let her know what was wrong and what was right, to teach her new things and to scold her when she had overstepped her boundaries. Where was Mina without her?

 

“Chaeyoung,” Mina whispered. “Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung. I love you so much. Love you. So much.” She repeated Chaeyoung’s name, five times, fifteen, fifty, a hundred. It was her mantra, something to keep her grounded. Chaeyoung’s scent had long since faded from the clothes Mina kept wrapped around her. Memories of Chaeyoung played themselves on loop, like a never-ending movie. Chaeyoung’s name was a treat, delicious as Mina rolled it around on her tongue, pleasurable when she let her lips form each letter, absolute bliss as her voice gave birth to it, speaking Chaeyoung’s name into existence. She was drowning in her love, and it wasn’t suffocating at all. It was eye-opening and the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to Mina.

 

How was she going to be with Chaeyoung? Oh, but she knew. Lying there, enveloped in the stench of her rotting yet immortal love, she knew how she would stay with Chaeyoung forever. It was simple and would guarantee her the spot beside Chaeyoung forever.

 

Sacrifice. Killing herself. Suicide. Whatever people called it. Mina liked to think of it as sacrifice, however. Wasn’t that what it really was? She was shedding her body so her soul could roam wherever Chaeyoung roamed. Sacrifice of her physical form to get what she wanted. She would do anything for Chaeyoung. She loved Chaeyoung so much. _Love, love, love, love, LOVE. Love Chaeyoung._

 

Rising out of the bed with a smile on her face – the same one she wore when she first met Chaeyoung – Mina glided to the kitchen, picking out the sharpest butcher knife there was. Her grip on it was light. She felt like she was soaring. Just a few more minutes, and she would be with Chaeyoung, finally. Her fingers were hot, the spirit beneath them itching to be released from its cell. Just a few more minutes, and it would be released. Mina would be released.

 

She stopped in front of her bed, keeping her eyes trained on the framed photo of her and Chaeyoung together. It was from the day Momo had called. In a sick way, Mina was thankful the whole Momo incident had occurred. It proved just how much Chaeyoung cared for Mina, how effortlessly worthy their love was. They had the most superior type of love. The best type of love.

 

“Wait for me, Chaeyoung,” Mina breathed, gazing at the photo. “I’m coming. Wait for me. I love you.” She swore she heard Chaeyoung’s laugh, followed by the words, _I love you more. Hurry up._ She would hurry up. She lifted the knife to her neck and closed her eyes, smiling.

 

 _People have told me not to take love so lightly. It can be sweet, and it can turn deadly. It can be addictive._   _It can be a drug._   

 

_But this is one drug I won’t regret taking._

 


	16. 015

_two years later._

Pounding music filled the large room, thrumming deep down to everyone’s bones. No one minded it, though; it was pleasant, and the feeling combined with the light (or heavy) intoxication of alcohol and drugs made them want to never leave. It was a typical Friday night, after all, and typical Friday nights resulted in clubs being packed to the brim, this club being no exception.

 

Sana stood near the entrance, observing both the crowd of people dancing on the newly installed disco floor and the line outside, their IDs being checked by the intimidating bouncer. (That bouncer was actually a softie at heart, but of course, Sana couldn’t let it on, lest anyone saw.) Being manager of the club, it was Sana’s duty to be alert every night the club was doing business, those days being Friday and Saturday, and an occasional Wednesday, god knew why. She’d sit herself in a corner, or position herself near the bar, and watch for hours as people entered and left, some of them coming back just minutes later, others retiring for the night. Tonight, she had chosen a corner. Wearing dark clothing helped, and her black hair helped, too. Not many people would notice her, making her job easier.

 

Her eyes drifted towards the bar, which was being manned by a young woman, her smile bright and her demeanor cheery. A different person floated into Sana’s mind, someone with a charming smirk and a mysterious aura. Someone who fit the job more than this young woman did, despite how well she was doing already.

 

Sana missed that person.

 

A clamor right at the entrance drew Sana’s attention away from the bar and to the bouncer, who was grinning widely, his voice extremely joyful as he talked. “How have you been? We haven’t seen you in so long! I’m glad you’re back!”

 

Sana looked away. _Nothing more than someone he’s missed, I suppose._ It was probably one of the bouncer’s favorite customers. She still kept her ears trained on the conversation; if he kept gushing over whoever he just saw, she’d have to interfere and remind him that he had a job at hand.

 

The conversation died faster than Sana expected, which was a mild relief. She didn’t want to play bad cop – she never had to – and preferred it when she was able to simply stand by. She ran a hand through her hair and fixed her leather jacket. However, even this was interrupted by more noise _right in front of her._

 

A woman, with shoulder length dark brown hair and blonde highlights, wearing a red and black flannel and tight black capris, had entered the club. All around her, the few staff that were wandering around and even most of the customers were greeting her warmly and asking her a multitude of questions. The one that stood out the most was “Where have you been?” Sana watched with narrow eyes as the woman approached the bar. The bartender looked up with a smile, and slowly, that smile melted away. Even from a distance, Sana could see the tears streaming down the bartender’s face as she leaned over to give the woman a hug, burrowing her face in the woman’s shoulder. Her lips moved to form the question that had been on everyone’s lips as well – “Where have you been?”

 

Sana knew.

 

She left her dark corner, briskly striding towards the woman. There was no way she could be wrong. Not after all the confirmation she had just gotten. Her job came in handy sometimes, and this time was one of them. She put a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Chaeyoung?”

 

The woman turned around. _Sana liked to brag to people and tell them she could see the future._ The woman offered a small smile. _Now, feeling like her heart was sinking into the pit of her stomach, she hoped what she was certain about wouldn’t happen._

Sana was staring straight at Son Chaeyoung, who she had thought to have completely fell off the face of the earth two years ago. She wanted to be speechless, she wanted to pull Chaeyoung into a tighter hug than the bartender did, she wanted to yell at her and scold her for pulling that cowardly disappearing act. Instead, she pulled Chaeyoung away into her office, slamming the door shut. “Where were you?”

 

Chaeyoung tipped her head. “Did it work out?”

 

A question as the answer to a question. Sana had half a mind to beat Chaeyoung up; the girl had left for two years and then suddenly just showed up and didn’t even say where she had gone. But Sana couldn’t avoid Chaeyoung’s question. She was able to avoid Chaeyoung’s eyes, though. “I haven’t heard from her since you left, so I’m assuming it did.” Desperation and courage surged through her, and she grabbed Chaeyoung’s wrists, meeting her eyes. “Please tell me she was the last one. She went through so much torture,  it was painful to watch.”

 

Chaeyoung calmly pried Sana’s hands off her wrists before meeting Sana’s desperation with an icy, hard expression. “What do _you_ think, Sana? Was she the last one?”

 

Sana knew. She knew everything, and it pained her beyond belief. _No, she wasn’t._ She couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud; speaking it into reality would hurt worse. Silence fell upon the two of them, before Sana broke it with a weak laugh. “Every single day, I think about it. Had you not gone through _that_ all those years ago...maybe this wouldn’t be happening.”

 

Chaeyoung’s hard expression melted to one of sad certainty. She leaned against Sana’s desk, her smile as sad as the expression on her face. “You’re right. None of this would be happening if that hadn’t happened. Domino effect, I guess.”

 

“But you can stop!” The desperation had returned to Sana. Instead of kicking Chaeyoung while she was obviously at her weakest, she wanted to persuade Chaeyoung to take a different route. To handle her feelings and her past in a healthier way. “The harm you’ve done...despite that, it’s not too late. You can stop yourself.”

 

“Stop myself?” Chaeyoung’s voice was cold. Her emotions had disappeared once again. Sana had blew her opportunity. “I can’t stop. I won’t stop.”

 

“She was a good girl, Chaeyoung,” Sana said quietly. Chaeyoung raised her chin, jaw set. “They were all good girls at first. Didn’t mean they were good through and through.”

 

With the same cunning Sana was so used to seeing in her every step, Chaeyoung walked out of the office. Sana didn’t have to see her face to know there was a smirk on it. Yet, all she could do was sit there. All Sana could do was watch.

 

 

Saturday night. Writhing bodies everywhere. The smell of smoke in the air. Blunts and cups of drugged alcohol being passed from hand to hand. This was Chaeyoung’s territory.

 

She glanced towards the manager’s office. Sana was currently tucked away in there, as per Chaeyoung’s instructions, to make it seem like she wasn’t present. It was a tactic Chaeyoung had already used, but no one would remember something from over two years ago, would they? Most of these people were new, anyways. Chaeyoung looked up at the single security camera stationed right above the dance floor. It was a miniscule square, colored black to match with the ceiling tiles. She beamed at it, knowing Sana would be looking from her office.

 

She brought her gaze back to the entrance, where the crowd was subtly parting, the men and women all with dropped jaws. Even the bouncer was unable to focus on his job, staring after the new woman he had just let in. She was tall, with a slim yet curvy body. Her features looked like they were sculpted by only experts. (Chaeyoung slipped into her romantic mode for a second. _No painting would do her justice._ ) Her hair was light brown and thick and shiny, the waves tumbling down her back like a waterfall. This was the new dancer. Chou Tzuyu.

 

Chaeyoung took notice of her eyes. Tzuyu’s eyes were cautious and wary, signalling that she would be a challenge. _Mina’s had been innocent and trusting, with the smallest hint of skepticism. That was what made her such an easy target._ Nevertheless, Chaeyoung left her perch, heading straight towards the new dancer.

 

No, that was wrong. She was heading straight towards her new victim. Her next victim.

 

A smirk on her lips, revenge in her mind. Chaeyoung was going to get her hands dirty again.

 

END

.

.

.

?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for staying on this twisted journey with me. sorry for all the long breaks. i hope i didn't keep you waiting too long.
> 
> maybe stay tuned for new stories from me? 
> 
> this might not be the last you've seen from the ecstasy characters.
> 
> reminder that my characters are not the real people. names are used, sometimes appearances. but the real people themselves? absolutely not. thanks very much! love y'all!!


End file.
